Dimitri's Side
by xoxAdRiAnIvAsHkOv83xox
Summary: This is Vampire Academy from Dimitri's POV i've always wanted to get inside his head so i wrote this i hope you enjoy:-
1. Chapter 1

I was standing outside the princess and Rose's window, and I swear to God Rose just allowed Vasilisa to feed off of her. They didn't do anything other than that, but still I'm not completly sure Rose doesn't have the makings to be a blood whore. Trust me if you had heard the stories I have about her and her random hook-ups with guys you wouldn't blame for saying that. She also has the makings to be a great gaurdian though, if only she would get her priorities straight and learn some freaking self-control. I mean really it's not like it's required of a Dhampir girl to through herself at every Moroi guy that goes by her... Crap in my ramblings Rose spotted me and went to get Lissa so they could get away from the rest of the gaurdians and me. I called the other guardians and off we went to catch up with them. It wasn't that hard what with Rose still being dizzy from the princess's bite and the princess herself being a Moroi and not exactly being that strong.

"Leave her alone. Don't touch her." Rose growled when I stepped in front of the car they were trying to reach.

"I'm not going to.." I started to say, but then she attacked me, well tried to I should say. She wasn't exactly hard to defend. I think keeing her from falling and hurting herself after I blocked her attack was harder than the blocking part. When she stood up straight I saw the blood still dripping down her neck from the princesses bite, she noticed me looking and pushed her dark brown hair over it so I couldn't see.

Rose, don't." I heard the princess say when it looked like Rose was about to attempt an attack again. Rose decided to be smart and listen to her.

"My name is Dimitri Belikov. I've come to take you back to 's Academy, Princess." I told them.

After that we rounded them up into the academy cars and took them to the airport to head back to Montana. I love my jod but I will admit that Portland was a nice break from the constant mountains and woods around the academy back in Montana. After getting on the plane and taking off I noticed the princess and Rose whispering to eachother. Not good.

"Don't let them talk to eachother. Five minutes together, and they'll come up with an ascape plan." I told the guardians near them. On her way to the back of the plane Rose glared at me, probably because they were coming up with a way to escape and I just ruined it for them. Oh well she'll get over it, well maybe not she seems like a grudge holder but whatever. After a little while I decided to go back and talk to her. I sat in the seat next to her for a few moments then finally asked...

"Were you really going to attack all of us?" She didn't answer. "Doing that..." I went on, "Protecting her like that, it was very brave. _Stupid,_ but brave. Why did you even try it?"

"Because I'm her gaurdian." She answered very matter-of-factly.

Yeah? Well so am I. I actaully happen to be her official guardian. I thought. Then left after she didn't say anything else.

Once we got to the academy I had orders to take Rose and Princess Vasilisa straight to Headmistress Kirova's office. On our way there Rose suddenly decided to grace me with her presence by talking to me...yay. I'm obviously being sarcastic their.

"Hey, Comrade." Seriously?

"You want to talk now?" I asked without one glance her way.

"Are you taking us to Kirova?"

"_Headmistress_ Kirova." I corrected her.

"Headmistress. Whatever. She's still a self-righteous old bit--" She didn't finish her comment. I guess it took her a little off-guard that I was taking then to Headmistress Kirova's office through the commons. That'll teach her to be a bitch to me. The look on her face was beyond hilarious. OK so maybe doing this was a little to mean, but it's to late now. Every eye in the room was on Rose and Vasilisa. Let's just say I'm happy I wasn't one of them at that we got to the office Vasilisa's 'uncle' Prince Victor Dashkov welcomed them back after they were seated.

"Vasilisa." He said. Both girls looked beyond shocked to see him. Actually I don't think it was so much they were shocked to see him as they were to see the condition he was in. Prince Victor had a horrible disease, rare for Moroi. And boy was that disease taking its toll on him. He looked much older than he actaully was.

"Uncle." The princess whispered.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you safe Vasilisa. And you too Rose." He told them. After that Headmistress Kirova started her bitch fest. She started with the princess saying how much danger she put herself in, how she was stupid to have left, how she may have permanatl damaged her reputation in Moroi society, blah blah blah... Then she went in for Rose. I actaully payed attention to this one.

"You, Miss Hathaway," She started," broke the most sacred promise among our kind: the promise to protect a Moroi. It is a great trust. A trust that you violated by selfishly taking the princess away from here. The Strigoi would love to finish off the Dragomirs; _you_ nearly enabled them to do it."

"Rose didn't kidnap me." The princess said, " I wanted to go."

Miss Dragomir, you could have been the one who orchestrated the entire plan for all I know, but it was still her responsibility to make sure you didn't carry it out. If she had done her duty, she would have notified someone. If she'd done her duty she would have kept you safe."

"I did do my duty!" Rose shouted at Headmistress Kirova. She was so loud she made me and Alberta the guardian flinch which doesn't happen often because we aren't normally taken by surprise. And on Rose went, " I did keep her safe! I kept her safe when none of you," She pointed at all of us," could do it. I took her away to protect her. I did what I had to do. You certainly weren't going to." I don't know about that.

Miss Hathaway," Kirova started," forgive me if i fail to see the logic of how taking her out of a heavily gaurded, magically secured environment is protecting her. Unless there's something your not telling us?" Rose didn't have anything to say to that one. "I see." Kirova went on, " Well then. By my estimation, the only reason you left-- aside from the novelty of it, no doubt--was to avoid the consequenses of that horrible, destructive stunt you pulled just befor yout disapearance."

"No that's not--" Rose started, but was interupted by Kirova.

"And that only makes my desicion that much easier. As a Moroi, the princess must continue here at the Academy for her own safety, but we have no such obligations to you. You will be sent away as soon as possible." Now that is way to harsh.

I...what?" Rose stammered.

"You can't do that! She's my guardian." The princess stood up and said.

"She is no such thing, particularly since she isn't even a guardian at all. She's still a novice." Kirova told her.

"But my parents--" The princess started.

"I know what your parents wanted, God rest their souls, but things have changed. Miss Hathaway is expendable. She doesn't deserve to be a guardian, and she will leave."

"Where are you going to send me? To my mom on Nepal? Did she even know I was gone? Or maybe you'll send me off to my _father_?" Rose said. "Or maybe you'll send me off to be a blood whore. Try that, and we'll be gone by the end of the day."

"Miss Hathaway," Kirova hissed, "you are out of line."

"They have a bond." I said, finally deciding to get in on the conversation. "Rose knows what Vasilisa is thinking. Don't you?"

"No..." Kirova faltered," that's not possible. That hasn't happened in centuries."

It's obvious," I told her. "I suspected as soon as I started watching them."

"That is a gift," Prince Victor murmured from his seat. "A rare wonderful thing."

"The best gardians always had that bond." I added. "In the stories."

"Stories that are centuries old," Kirova shot back. "Surely you aren't suggesting I let her stay at the Academy after everything she's done."

I shrugged. "She might be wild and disrespectful, but she has potential--"

"Wild and disrespectful?" Rose interupted. "Who the hell are you anyway? Outsourced help?" Oh lord how does the princess put up with this woman?

"Guardian Belikov is the princesses guardian." Kirova informed her."Her _sanctioned_ guardian."

"You got cheap foreign labor to protect Lissa?" Did she have no boundaries?

"You see? Completely undisiplined! All the phsycic bonds and very raw potential in the world can't make up for that. A guardian without disipline is worse than no guardian." Kirova said.

"So teach her disipline. Classes just started. Put her back in and get her training started." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Srry i stopped at a weirdo place on the last chapter...i had to stop and forgot that that was where i stopped when i published it. So here is the rest of that section and some more of the book. Enjoy...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ;-] Oh and there's a little shout out to Twilight in here lol.**

* * *

"Impossible. She'll be hopelessly behind her peers." Kirova ranted. Good God can't this woman ever shut up and let someone else have a good idea for once?

"No, I won't." Rose said. I was so busy thinking to reply to that.

"Then give her extra training sessions." I suggested.

"Who's going to put in the extra time? You?" Asked Kirova. Oh, snap that definatly was not what I was thinking. Eventhough Rose has great potential I don't exactly want to be around her anymore than necessary.

"Well thats not what I--" I started.

"Yes. That's what I thought." Kirova interupted me. She turned to, I assume tell Rose that she will be leaving. Ahh man I can't believe I'm gonna do this but Rose could be a great guardian so I have to.

"Yes. I can mentor Rose. I'll give her extra sessions along with her normal ones." I told her before she could say anything to Rose. It really ticked her off. Haha.

"And then what?" Kirova looked like she wanted to rip my head of, ha I'd like to see her try. "She goes unpunished?"

"Find some other way to punish her," I said starting to get a little annoyed. "Guardian numbers have gone down too much to risk losing another. A girl in particular." We definatly don't need anymore blood whores out there. I don't have anything against them, I mean my mom was one and believe it or not they're good caring people.

"I'm inclined to agree with Guardian Belikov. Sending Rose away would be a shame, a waste of talent." Prince Victor spoke up.

"Please, Ms. Kirova. Let Rose stay." The princess said. Hmm there seemed to be something pecular about how she said that. Compulsion? No it couldn't be no one has that much power in compulsion.

Kirova finally gave in and said, "If Miss Hathaway stays, here's how it will be." She turned towards Rose, "Your continued enrollment at St. Vladimir's is strictly probationary. Step out of line once, and your gone. You will attend all classes and required trainings for novices your age. You will also train with Guardian Belikov," Ugh," in every spare moment you have--before _and_ after classes. Other than that, you are banned from all social activities, except meals, and will stay in your dorm. Fail to comply to any of this, and you will be sent... away." Kirova finished. Rose laughed.

"Banned from all social activities? Are you trying to keep us apart?" Oh God Rose just shut up, your not helping yourself. Well she obviously isn't a mind reader--huh I think I need to stop reading Twilight, jeez mind reader who do I think she is? Edward Cullen? Yeah I'm going back to my Westerns--because on she went. " Afraid we'll run away again." What the hell is wrong with her?

"I'm taking precautions. As I'm sure you recall, you were never properly punished for destroying school property. You have a lot to make up for. You are being offered a very generous deal. I suggest you don't let your attitude endanger it" Kirova warned Rose.

Rose looked like she was about to say something so I shot her a look. This time she actually understood what I was trying to tell her--I know amazing right?--and didn't say anything rash. She sat backand thought for a moment and finally said, "Fine. I accept."

After that the school's guidance counsler wrote up a schedule for both of the girls. Vasilisa went to her class and Alberta and I escorted Rose to the gym for her training with the other novices first period. Right once we went into the gym all eyes were instanly on Rose. One of the novices, uhh Mason I do believe, was staring at her quite contently. And then I couldn't believe the words that came out of Rose's mouth when she saw him looking at her.

"Hey Mason, wipe the drool off your face. If your going to think about me naked do it on your own time." Yeah she said that. I swear there's something wrong with. If he is picturing her naked I can't blame him though, I mean she's pretty damn hot. Um wow I can't believe I just thought that about a student of mine who is seven years younger than me. Okay so both of us have something wrong with our brains.

"This is my time, Hathaway. I'm leading today's lesson." Mason replied.

"Oh yeah? Huh. Well I guess this is a good time to think about me naked, then." Good lord.

"It's always a good time to think about you naked." Another novice, Eddie Castille said. Rose just smiled.

"Jesus Christ whats wrong with them?" I muttered in Russian as I left with Alberta.

I had the next period off so I decided to go hang out with some of the other guys that weren't busy. I don't do that very often and you'll figure out why here soon.

"Hey Belikov. I heard you got stuck doing extra sessions with Hathaway. God I feel sorry for you, I'd hate to be stuck with that bitch. She's a mega-slut too." Said Tom one of the younger guadiansaround the school, he's a couple years older than me though.

"She doesn't seem that bad." I said.

"Huh you go right on ahead and think that, you weren't here before she left." Wes, another guardian said. I'm sure you can now see why I don't like spending time with these assholes. They aren't all annoying, but there are some others like these guys who I just can't talking to them for a few more minutes I went to call my mom, Olena, and sister's back in Russia.

"Hey Dimka." My mom said answering the phone.

"Hey mom. How is everything?"

"Good, well Viktoria and Sonya are arguing, but hey there's nothing new there. How are things with you?"

"Good, we found the princess and Rose so I'm back at the Academy now. And I have to mentor Rose, don't even ask how I got myself into that." I told her.

"Okay, I won't." She said laughing." I'm happy your back at the Academy."

"Yeah me too."

"Good." I heard Viktoria asking for the phone in the background. "Okay Viktoria wants to talk to you. Have fun." She said laughing again.

"Okay talk to you later mom."

"Hey Dimka, how's it goin'?" Viktoria asked.

"Hi Viktoria, and I know you don't want to know how I'm doing so just get to the point." I said laughing now.

"Okay, okay fine. I wanna know what Rose is like. I mean come on finally something that might actually make me happy about becoming a guardian. You never say anything about girl novices now spill." She ordered.

"Um I don't exactly know that much about her."

"Ugh. Well your her mentor now so figure her out and spill."

"Don't you have female Dhampirs that you go to school with?" I asked her.

"Well yeah, but they're all bitches. I wanna know about American Dhampirs sheesh catch up D."

"Okay. I'll...uh...figure some stuff out to tell you." God what is wrong with my sister, she's such a freak.

"K. Bye."

"Bye Viktoria."

After hanging up the phone I put on my coat and went across campus to the class I had to watch over. I went to the back of the room to stand with the other guardians watching over the room. After a few minutes I saw Rose walk in, I hadn't realized when they made her schedule that she had this class second period. Well this 'ought to be intersting, Stan is a pretty big jerk so he'll probably go right after her about leaving and do his best the embaress the hell out of her. I can't wait to see how Rose responds.

Once Stan walked in and saw Rose sitting there he did exactly what I thought he would. "What's this?" He started, "No one told me wehad a guest speaker here today. Rose Hathaway. Whata privlege! How very generous of you to take time out of your busy schedule and share your knowledge with us." Rose tried to ignore his comment, but I could see she was turning beet red. "Well, come on, come on." He continued," Don't sit there! Come up to the front so you can help me lecture the class."

"You don't really mean--" Rose started.

"I mean exactly what I say, Hathaway. Go to the front of the room." Stan ordered. Rose went up to the front of the class looking like she wanted to crawl under a rock and die. After what she went through with Kirova a really don't think she deserved shit from Stan too, especially in front of the entire class, and us guardians. I watched as Rose waited for what Stan had to say next, trying to keep the disust I felt towards Stan at the moment to myself.

"So Hathaway," Stan said with fake cheer."Enlighten us about your protective techniques."

"My...techniques?"

"Of course. Becuase apparently you must have had some kind of plan the rest of us couldn't understand when you took an underage Moroi royal out of the Academy and exposed her to constant Strigoi threats."

"We never ran into any Strigoi." Rose said looking like she was about to snap.

"Obviously. I already figured that out, seeing as you're still alive." Rose didn't reply to that. "So what'd you do? "He went on, "How'd you make sure she stayed safe? Did you avoid going out at night?" He really needs to shut up now. I'm surprised Rose hasn't hit him or something yet. I guess she has more control than I thought. Well there's still the rest of the period for her to hit him though.

"Sometimes." Rose answered.

"_Sometimes_. Well then, I suppose you slept during the day and stayed on guard at night?"

"Er...no." Rose stammered.

"No? But that's one of the first things mentioned in the chapter on solo guarding. Oh wait, you wouldn't know that because _you weren't here_."

"I watched the area whenever we went out." Rose said trying to defend herself. After the way her day has started out our training session is probably going to suck for me.

"Oh? Well that's something. Did you use Carnegie's Quadrent Surveillance Method or the Rotational Survey?" She didn't answer. "Ah. I'm guessing you used the Hathaway-Glance-Around-When-You-Remember-To Method."

"No!" Rose almost yelled. "That's not true. I watched her. She's still alive isn't she?"

"Because you got lucky." Stan sneered. He was right though.

"Strigoi aren't lurking around every corner out there." Rose retorted. "It's not like we've been taught. It's safer than you guys make it sound." She was kind of right. Here at the Academy they made it seem like you could meet five Strigoi every day outside of the school gates, which is far from true. After that I tuned out their conversation. Rose is going to be pissed by the end of the day...I can't wait for training.

* * *

After a few periods of just walking around the school checking security Rose came up to talk to me about what happened in Stan's class.

"I suppose you you saw what happened in Stan's class?" She asked. Oh no of course I didn't...did something happen huh....I never would have figured that out had she not just told me. Wow, seriously?

"Yes." I said instead of saying what I actually thought.

"And don't you think that was unfair?"

"Was he right? Do you think you were fully prepared toprotect Vasilisa?" I asked.

"I kept her alive." She mumbled.

"How did you do fighting against you classmates today?" She didn't answer. "If you can't fight _them_--"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She interupted me.

"Your strong and fast by nature. You just need to keep yourself trained." I told her,"Didn't you play any sports while you were gone?"

"Sure. Now and then."

"You didn't join any teams." God what was she thinking. She wouldn't have been able to take on a human guy let alone a freaking Strigoi.

"To much work. If I'd wanted topractice that much I'd have just stayed here." Oh she is not going to like training with me then.

"You'll never be able to protect the princess if you don't hone your skills. You'll always be lacking." I informed her.

"I'll be able to protect her." Not if you don't stay in shape, genious.

"You have no guarentees of being assignedto her you know---for your field experience _or_ afteryou graduate. No one wants to waste the bond, but no one's going to give her an inadequate guardian either. If you want to be with her, you need to work for it. You have your lessons. You have me. Use us or don't. You're an ideal choice to guard Vasilisa when you both graduate--if you can prove you're worthy. I hope you will."

"Lissa, call her Lissa." She snapped. I walked away smiling. Boy is she a piece of work.

After that I walked back to my room to have lunch and read for a while. As I said before, no Twilight. Maybe I'll start in on _Lonesome Dove _again. The book is so much better than the movie. My family says I'm stubborn because after watching it once I refuse to even see a little bit of it. I had the rest of the day off until my training session with Rose so I got to lose myself in the book. It's one of my favorites, and eventhough I've read it about a million times it still doesn't bore me.

After a few hours of reading I went to the gym to meat Rose. I got there a couple of minutes early so it didn't bother me at first, but once Rose was ten minutes late I was happy I brought my book with me. After waiting for fifteen minutes I went to look for her and found her with Lissa. Rose was talking about leaving again if anything happens. Ignoring that I said, "Your late for practice," Then to Lissa,"Princess."

After that Rose follewed me back to the gym. I didn't notice anything off about her until we got to the gym. I started talking to her, but she wouldn't reply. I turned around to see if she was just purposly ignoring me, and noticed that she was completely zoned out.

"Rose? Rose?" I said trying to pull her out of it. Finally she responded. She blinked and looked up at me. "Are you all right?" I asked.

"I...yeah. I was...I was with Lissa. I was in her head." What the fuck?

"Her...head?" I asked.

"Yeah it's part of the bond." She told me. Huh, weird.

"Is she all right?" I asked.

"Yeah she's..." She started. After that she had to think for a few seconds, which worried me. "She's not in danger." She finally finished.

"Can you keep going?" I asked, a little worried for her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said.

She went to get changed into her gym clothes, and I went into the weightroom to decide which things I should have her work on. After that I came back into the gym right as she was coming out of the girls locker room. Damn I'm surprised my eyes didn't pop open super wide and my tongue hang out. She was in black short shorts, lets just say she has great legs and then some. She was also wearing a red tank top which was just as great as the shorts. After I got my thoughts together--they still weren't completely off her though--I took her into the weightroom to get started.

While she was doing her stretches she decided she was going to try and get me to let her out of training today. Yeah right, if she wears those clothes each time, she's never going to get out of trainingwith me.

"Can you please let me skip today?" She asked. I laughed. "Why is that funny?"

"Oh, you were serious." I said.

"Of course I was! Look, I've technically been awake for two days. Why do we have to start training now? Let me go to bed, it's just one hour." She said, all whiney. Jeez did she have to get like that and ruin how she looks on the outside. Well she didn't ruin it--that's impossible--but it made me view her differently for the moment.

"How do you feel right now? After the training you've done so far?" I asked.

"I hurt like hell."

"You'll feel worse tomarrow." I informed her.

"So?"

"So, better to jump in now while you still feel...not as bad." That sounded way less stupid in my head.

"What kind of logic is that." She asked, but I ignored her and she got to work.

As she worked I read _Lonesome Dove_, well I tried to. Every now and then I had to sneek a peek at Rose. She never caught me doing it, thank God. That would have been so embarressing. After she finished with all of the waits she started doing some cool-down stretches and asking me questions.

"How'd you end up as Lissa's guardian? You weren't hera a few years ago. Were you even trained at this school?"

"No. I attended the one in Siberia." I told her after a few seconds. "After I graduated I was a gaurdain for a Zeklos lord," I continued. "He was killed recently. They sent me her because they needed extras on campus. When the princess turned up they assigned me to her, since I'd already be around. Not that it matters until she leaves campus."

"Did this lord die on your watch?"

"No. He was with his other guardian. I was away." I can't blame her for asking me that, but I wish she hadn't. Talking about it hurts, and I feel as if I had been with him, he'd still be around.

"Hey," She said after a few loaded moments,"did youhelp come up with that plan to get us back? Because it was pretty good. Brute forceand all that." I looked at her curiously, raising my eyebrow. Shocked that _she _would compliment me.

"You're complimenting me on that?"

"Well it was a hell of alot better than the last one they tried." What is she talking about?

"Last one?" I asked.

"Yeah. In Chicago. With the pack of psi-hounds." She's crazy. Hot, but crazy.

"This was the first time we found you. In Portland."

"Um, I don't think I imagined psi-hounds." She said making me sound like an idiot. "Who else could have sent them? They only answer to Moroi. Maybe no one told you about it." I don't think so.

"Maybe." I said. Then she changed, and we left. She probably went back to her room if she's really following Kirova's rules. I went to checkin with some other guardians to see if they needed help, and when they didn't I went back to my room to shower and read.

* * *

**Oh snap, Dimitri shirtless getting ready for a shower? I'll pay to see that lol. REVIEW tell me things you liked, things you would like to see in here, and things you think i could do to make this better...i wanna make you happy so make sure you tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry i left out the line Rose has after Dimitri says he went to school in Siberia. She says, "Whoa. Thats got to be the only place worse than Montana." And I am soo mad that i left it out bcuz that's like what starts her whole thing with dissing Siberia and everything. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ;-] And if you haven't noticed I kinda added some of the things I say to Dimitri's vocabulary lol like he now says "Oh snap" which he didnt actually say in the last chapter, but he thought it and in this chapter(the 2nd sentence) he says grr lol.**

* * *

When I woke up the next moring I had to hurry up my morning routine because I woke up late--my alarm clock didn't go off. Eventhough I was late I still beat Rose to the gym. Grr. When she finally got there I had her do weightlifting for half of the session and running for the other half, and of course she complained.

"Come on Dimitri, why do I have to do _this_? I mean I get that I have to be in shape, but fighting can get me in shape too." She hinted while lifting some free weights.

"Nope. You need to get strong again before you start fighting against me." I mean I wouldn't want to embaress her or anything. *laughing evily in my head* She just glared at me.

She was silent until she started running. Lets just say she liked that even less than the weight training. I sat on a bench next to the track and watched her run around it. Every time she ran by me she'd glare or say something along the lines of "this sucks" or "why am I doing this?" and other things. I just ignored her and read my book which I think pissed her off more. Whenever she was on any other part of the track though, I would watch her. God what's wrong with me? I'm checking out my student. Oh good God. Rose ran a few more laps, then we went in and she while she got changed I decided that I didn't need to wait for her to finish to make sure she went to class, and I went to go see Alberta.

"Hey Dimitri. How's training with Rose going so far?" She asked as I walked into her office.

"Fine. Not nearly as bad as everyone made me think it was going to be."

"Yeah, people around here tend to be pretty judging of her. I mean she has made a few mistakes, one very bad one in particular, but she isn't horrible."

"Yeah I'm figuring that out. I didn't exactly believe Tom and them in the first place, a few things maybe, but not all of it."

"So how is she doing in the trainings physically? I know you've only had two so far, but still."

"Um well she can run." Alberta laughed at that.

"No fighting yet?" She asked.

"Uh no definatly not she needs to be conditioned first, otherwards it would just be way to easy for me." I said smiling.

"Huh, I guess your right. She does probably desprately need to get back in shape, well fighting shape."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Okay well thanks for checking in. I'll see you later."

"Yupp. Bye." I said opening the door.

I went back to my room after that. I had about thirty minutes until I would be needed again. As soon as I was in my door I heard my phone ringing. I went over and when I saw the number I smiled. Itwas an old friend of mine. Tasha Ozera. I loved talking to her, it was so easy. I could tell her anything without worrying about her judging me.

"Hey Tasha." I said answering the phone.

"Hey Dimka. How are you?" She asked cheerfully.

"Uh not much. I got a new student."

"Yeah, I heard. Why didn't you call me and tell me when you got back hmm?"

"I didn't really have the time."

"Oh yeah? Is that why Karolina called me yesterday _right after talking to you_ telling me that you were back and had a couple hours off right then, so you might be calling me?" She asked with fake anger.

"Ugh. Sorry. I was tired, I just wanted to read." I said trying not to laugh at her.

"Okay, I forgive you. So how is Rose? Good, bad,in between?"

"She's fine. Sarcastic."

"Ha I'll bet you just love that."

"Oh yeah sarcasm. My favorite."

"I so don't get you. You're allowed to be sarcastic, but whenever someone else is annoys you. What the heck?"

"Hey everything that is annoying when someone else does it isn't annoying when you do it yourself." I informed her.

"I guess your right." She said, a little whiny.

"Okay well I have to go. I promise I'll call you soon."  
"I'm sure you will." She said. Sarcastic again. "But thats okay, if you don't I'll just come hunt you down. I've been meaning to visit Christian anyway."  
"Yeah, yeah. Okay bye."

"Bye Dimka."

I hung up the phone and went to find Yuri so we could walk the grounds, checking the wards. I found him pretty quickly, and we set off to walk the grounds. And guess who he asked me about. No really guess. If you guessed Tasha you would be soo wrong (he doesn't even know her) but if you guessed Rose, well then you would be soo right. Jeez why does everyone care so much? She's just a seventeen year old girl, not i don't know Jackie Chan or something. Don't judge me for that one, I couldn't think of anyone else. Sorry.

"So how's it going with Hathaway?" He asked. I glared ahead a formoment before answering.

"Fine. I don't get wht everyone is making such a big deal out of it. She's really not nearly as bad as you all seem to think."

"Oh yeah? We'll see what your saying in a few weeks." I could've punched him for saying that.

"I don't know."

"Wanna make a bet?" He asked. I just stared at him like he had some major problems, which I'm starting to think he does.

We didn't talk much after that. I guess he took the hint and figured out I didn't want him talking about Rose like that now that I am her mentor. I kind of think maybe I should have taken that bet, because trust me I will not be complaning about training her. If all else fails I can just tune out what she says and just watch her. We didn't find anything out of the ordinary around the campus's borders so we went back and Yuri went off to do whatever and I had to go watch over some classes until my afternoon session with Rose.

* * *

**Ahh Dimitri defending Rose, I love it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**And thank you to Belle001 and Mnemosinne for giving me my 1st reviews. You two officailly rock ;-]**


	4. Chapter 4

**I love this chapter, Dimitri has an awesome phone convo. I hope you like it too. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW;-]**

* * *

One of the classes I watch in the afternoon is another of Rose's. When she came in went to her desk one of the royal Moroi's guys caught her arm and asked her about something that she had done before she decided to runaway with Lissa. I wouldn't tell anyone this, but it's actually a pretty funny story.

"Rose, tell Paul about the time you started a fight in Ms. Karp's class." The royal Moroi said.

"I started alot of fights in her class." Rose said smiling. Shocker.

"The one with the hermit crab. And the gerbil." Rose laughed as she remembered that one.

"Oh yeah," She said."It was a hamster, I think. I just dropped it into the crabs tank, and they were both worked up from being so close to me, so they went at it."

"Who won?" Paul asked.

"I don't remember. Do you?" Rose asked the royal.

"No. I just remember Karp freaking out." He said to Rose. Then to Paul, "You should have seen this messed-up teacher we used to have. Used to think people were after her and would go off on stuff that didn't even make any sense. She was nuts. Used to wander campus while everyone was asleep."

As the royal went on, Rose seemed to tune out. Thinking about something else, but the look on her face kind of freaked me out. She looked like she was thinking about something that was really hard for her. I didn't get it, I mean it seems like anytime she got the chance to make fun of a teacher--wether said teacherwas still at the Academy or not--she'd jump at the chance. Maybe she was thinking about the fact that Sonya Karp had become Strigoi willingly. I don't see how she would know about that, but she seems like the type of person who would know about all that stuff. That's also the only way I would be able to explain the look on her face.

Rose kept that same expression and distance in her eyes for a few more moments then seemed to snap out of it and went to her seat. I was happy when she came out of it, because trust me that was one freaky look, and I hope I don't see it on anyone's face again. Epecially not Rose's.

* * *

Rose's practice went as it's been going, except this timeshe was actually on time. Yeah I was shocked too. I could tell that she is starting to get bored with the running and weightlifting, probably becauseshe's getting her ass kicked everyday in group practices. Sometimes I'll walk by the gym during the day, and normally she'll either be on the ground or falling to the ground. I keep telling her that she needs this though. That way when I do start fighting her she'll have strenght to put behind it and won't get tired easily, but no she won't listen to me and except that. Women. Oh and fortunately I didn't see that look on her face again.

After practice I went and ate dinner, and then went back to my room. I read, took a shower, and then tried to read but ended up thinking about Rose. I wanted to know what it was she had been thinking of in class earlier. She looked so tortured. I wish I could ask her about it and get a real response out of her, but she'd probly just tell me to leave her the hell alone and that her thought were none of my business. I still wanted to know though. Maybe if I start watching her a little more and pay attention to her more outside of the gym I'll be able to figure something out without her having to tell me. God I'm so beyond worried about her after seeing her like that. What if she does know about Sonya being Strigoi, I mean I know about it and I wasn't here when it happened, Rose was. Sure I'm a gaurdian and she's a novice, but still I think she could get that kind of thing out of some one. God why was I so worried? Why did it matter so much? I fell asleep thinking about Rose, and when I woke up guess what. I was still thinking about her. Oh, God.

After a few repetitve days it was Sunday. I always went to church Sunday mornings. It wasn't required for gaurdians to go to the church because Strigoi can't step foot on holy ground, but I still went. I'd killed six Strigoi in my carreer already, which is pretty good what with the fact that I'm only twenty-four. Killing them got at me sometimes--eventhough I haven't killed any recently--so I've deen going to church since my first kill. I found peace there and forgiveness. Most guardians don't seem to be bothered by the killing part, but the way I see it all Strigoi were at one time a human, Dhampir, or Moroi so it I thought it was a waste and it kind of bothered me.

When I got to the church I was surprised to see Rose there, she didn't exactly strike me as the religous type. When I saw Lissa next to her I figured out why Rose was here, she wanted to spend time with her. Onc the serman started I was sort of off in my own world. Yeah I call that world Roseland, it's starting to become my favorite place. It shouldn't be though, I shouldn't feel this way about my _seventeen_ year old student, and I definately shouldn't be thinking about it in a church. I can't help it though. She's just amazing. I saw her glance back at me in the middle of the serman. I could tell she wasn't exactly paying attention either, but at least she wasn't thinking about someone seven years younger than her. I really need to talk to some one about this.

Rose and Lissa got out of the church a few seconds fter I did, and as they came out a bunch of snow fell off the roof right on top of them. They were both soaked, Rose only got a little snow on her, but the princess got completely okay?" I heard Rose ask her.

"Y-yeah." She stuttered through chattering teeth.

Rose took off her coat and handed it to Lissa saying,"Take yours off."

"But you'll be--" Lissa started.

"Take this." Rose said. Lissa listened and put it on.

"Wish you hadn't been wearinga coat, Rose." Said a Moroi named Ralf, I've had experience with him and trust me he's an ass. An ass that really needed to shut up."That shirt would've looked good wet."

"That shirt's so ugly it should be burned. Did you get that from a homeless person?" Asked a little blonde Moroi. She seemed like a bitch, I'd seen her around the school.

"I suppose you wast to offer to burn it, huh? Oh, wait--fire isn't you element, is it? You work with water. What a coincidence that a bunch of it just fell on us." Rose retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing to me. But Ms. Kirova will probably have something to say when she finds out you used magic against another student." Rose informed her. I agree with Rose that the blonde girl did it.

"That wasn't an attack, and it wasn't me. It was an act of god." The girl said. A few of the students around her laughed, I just thought it was stupid. "Lets go." She said after that. I watched a little bit longer to make sure Rose wasn't going to do anything, and when she didn't I also left.

Sundays were my easy day. They weren't exactly days off, because guardians don't get days off, but I didn't have to do as much as I would every other day. All I had to do was walk the grounds a few times. I didn't even have training sessions with Rose. I wouldn't have minded having them every day of the week, but I think practicing on weekends would piss Rose off. So after walking the grounds for my last time of the day I went inside to call my mom and sisters. As I said before, I need to talk to some one about Rose.

"Hi Dimka." My mom answered,"Yevva says you have something important to tell us about Rose?

I heard a chorus of, "Spill" coming from my sisters in the background.

"Uh, yeah. I do." I said, unsure of how to go about this.

"So tell us." Everyone insisted.

"Okay. I just don't know how to say it."

"Words would be good." I heard Viktoria say.

"You know thats not what I mean, God."

"Yeah, I know now just tell us." Viktoria said.

"Have Yevva tell you and then I'll answer the questions you have."

"Yeah, right. You know she won't do that." This was Karolina now.

"Is Yevva there?"

"Yes."

"Give her the phone. And don't listen."

"Hello Dimka. I'm outside no one else can hear us."

"Okay so what do I do? I can't be in love with my student."

"You can't choose who you love, it just happens. You just have to choose if you want to pursue it or not."

"Well you know I can't. And besides I highly doubt she feels that way about me." I said sadly.

"You never know Dimka. And I know you can't be with her, well at least not right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she's going to turn eighteen and graduate. After that no one can do anything about what happens between the two of you, except you two."

"I guess you're right, but still. We also are supposed to protect the same Moroi. What if I jump in front of Rose instead of Lissa?"

"You'll figure that out when the time comes. Don't worry about all of that right now."

"Okay thank you grandmother."

"No problem."

"OH MY GAWD. Dimka thats soo romantic in a Romeo and Juliet kind of way, not the dying part of that story but the part that they can't be together. It's so you and Rose." I heard Viktoria screech. Oh and she said all of that in one breath too.

"Yevva. You said they couldn't hear us." I almost shouted.

"Yeah, well I lied."

"That's so amazing Dimka, and I'm sure she feels the same." My mother said.

"Whatever mom. I've got to go bye."

"Oh Dimka were're sorr--" I hung up before she could finsh.

After hanging up the phone I took a shower, ate, read, and fell asleep thinking about Rose. My new nightly routine.

* * *

**I love Dimitri's new nightly routine lol. My favorite part of this chapter is Dimitri's convo with his family especially the part with Yevva. I hope you like it too.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW;-] And I'll give you some more Rose and D together in the next chapter I think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all sooo much for the support and reviews. I'm so happy you all like it. This was my first fanfic so I was obviously nervous when I first put it up, but I'm so not anymore. All of your are so great;-] REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW;-] Oh and srry if the 1st paragraph is kinda boring...in the book it skips a bunch of weeks so I had to think of something to explain that.**

* * *

After going to bed one night I started thinking of Rose except this time I thought of things that I didn't normally think about, like how my feelings for her just keep growing and growing and growing. I'd never felt so vulnerable around anyone before, but when I'm around Rose I'm always so afriad I'll screw up or dissapoint her. I don't want to do that, so we still haven't gotten around to starting to fight. I'm sure I can take her, but as I said I don't want to make a stupid mistake and screw up in front of her. God what is this woman doing to me? I've never felt unconfident like this before. I do still love my practices with Rose though.

* * *

Even after being back at the Academy for almost a month I still haven't started fighting with Rose. She walked into our morning practice one day and found me sprawled out on the gym floor reading and listening to _When Doves Fly_ by Prince. Embaressing.

"Whoa Dimitri. I realize this is a current hit in Eastern Europe right now, but do you think we could maybe listen to something that came out _before_ I was born?" Rose asked as she came into the gym.

"Why does it matter to you?" I asked." I'm the one who's going to belistening to it. You'll be outside running." She made a face when I said that, and then got to stretching.

"Hey, whats with all the running, anyway? I mean I realize the importance of stamina and all that, but shouldn't I be moving on to something with a little hitting? They're still killing me in group practice."

"Maybe you should hit harder." I said sarcastically.

"I'm being serious."

"Hard to tell the difference." I said while putting my book down and sitting up."My job is to get you ready to defend the princess and fight dark creatures, right?"

"Yupp."

"So tell me this: suppose you manage to kidnap her again and you take off to the mall. While your there, a Strigoi comes at you. What will you do?" I asked.

"Depends on what store we're in." She replied sarcastically. I just looked at her. "Fine. I'll stab him with a silver stake."

"Oh? Do you have a silver stake? Do you even know how to use one?" I didn't like talking to her this way, but she needs to learn that her doing this training really is partially because she really needs it.

"Okay. I'll cut his head off." She said finally looking up at me.

"Ignoring the fact that you don't have a weapon to do that, how will you compensate for the fact that he may be a foot taller than you?"

"Fine, then I'll set him on fire." She said, obviously getting annoyed.

"Again, with what?"

"All right, I give up. You've already got the answer. You're just messing with me. I'm at the mall and I see a Strigoi. What do I do?"

I looked at her and said, "You run." Rose looked like she wanted to hit me for saying that.

We didn't talk the rest of the time she was stretching. I decided to run with her, that way she wouldn't have to do it herself. I also thought that maybe it would motivate her to run faster, because she hadn't exactly been improving her times over the last few weeks. I wanted to figur out why she wasn't.

After running a few laps Mason saw us and yelled , "Good form, Rose."

When she noticed himshe smiled and waved back, "You're slowing down. Is this why your times aren't getting any faster? You're easily distracted?" I snapped. I had to admit, I was a little--okay alot--jelous.

She started running faster again. Once we were finished I found that Rose had cut about two minutes off of her normal time. She noticed too.

"Not bad huh? Looks like I could make it as far as the Limited befor the Strigoi got me. Not sure how Lissa would do."

"If she was with you, she'd be okay." I said. Finally letting her know that she really is a good guardian. Rose just looked at me with a shocked expression on her face. I think I'm going to have to run with her more often. As I was looking at her, Rose got this distant look in her eyes, not the scary one, but a different one that freaked me out in a different way. She started running then eventhough we had just ran twelve laps. I chased after her having no clue where I was going.

I kept asking Rose what was wrong, but she wouldn'y answer me. I was so worried. What would she know of on campus that caused her to react this way? Finally she came to a stop right outside of Lissa's dorm, and when I saw Lissa I knew why Rose ran. Her face was covered in tears, and she was shaking like crazy.

"What'd wrong? What happened?" Rose asked just as I was about to. Lissa didn't answer her though. She just threw her arms around Rose and kept crying. I had no clue what to do, she didn't look physically hurt so I didn't know what was wrong with her.

After finding Kirova and a few other guardians we ended up in Lissa's room. There was a fox on the princesses pillow with it's throat slit. When I walked into the room and saw it I was so shocked. I don't think anyone knew exactly what to do other than get rid of it. Who would do such a thing? Who would kill a fox so violently, let alone put it on Lissa's pillow? Also we had to figure out how whoever did this got into the room. The only people who have access to the keys, other than the students who stay in the is the people who work here at the Academy and I don't think any of us would do that. I didn't have much more time to observe the room after my intitail sweep over because once Kirova noticed Rose she had me get her out. The look on her face made me realize she knew something so I started questioning her.

"You know something. Something about what happened. Is this what you meant when you tols Headmistress Kirova that Lissa was in danger?" I asked her.

"I don't know anything. It's just some sick joke." Rose said without looking at me.

"Do you have any idea who'd do it? Or why?" I kept questioning.

"No. No clue." Why can't she just tell me what she knows. I can tell she knows something.

"Rose, if you know something, tell me. We're on the same side. We both want to protect her. This is serious."

"Yeah, it is serious. It's all serious. And you have me doing laps every day when I should be learning to fight and defend her! If you want to help her, then teach me something! _Teach me how to fight._ I already know how to run away." She said fiercely. I didn't want to reply to that, especially not with the way how she said that.

"Come on. You're late for practice." I said simply.

After taking Rose to her group practice I went to meet with Tom and Wes to check everyone coming into the Academy at the front gate. It's probably the most boring job on campus for the guardians. Oh well.

* * *

**Ahh Tom and Wes r bac...in case your wondering how I came up with their names, they're named after Tom Brady and Wes Welker who play on the New England Patriots (in case you didnt know) I figured I'd tell you that because I like to know where characters name come from, so I thought maybe some of you do too. Sorry this chapter is short and kinda bleh but I'll make sure I make up for it in the next few chapters. I just don't have much time right now for writing. Well I hope you'll forgive me for this chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW;-]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I said I would write a better chapter than the last one, and here it is. I hope you think it is better too;-] REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW;-] **

* * *

Once I left Rose at practice I went back to my dorm to take a quick shower, and then go see Alberta. She likes to have me check in with her every few days to specifically talk about Rose, and how she's improving.

"Hello Dimitri." Alberta greeted me.

"Hey Alberta."

"So how is Rose. It's been, oh what? A month now?" She asked.

"Almost, and she is doing alot better. I'm thinking about starting to fight with her soon, but I still think she needs to prove that she will really dedicate herself to it more befor I make my decision."

"Ahh. I'm sure she will. She'll be amazing once the two of you start fight training."

"Yeah. I'm sure she will. I've watched her in group practice a few times in thelast couple weeks, and she's definately coming back."

"Well that's good. How is her attitude?"

"Well definately better, but she still likes to argue."

"Huh, well I guess we can't expect to change everything about her. She was like that before she left so I shouldn't have expected anything else."

"Yeah. I expected worse though so I'm good." I said.

"Yeah, I heard what everyone was telling you that first day. I'm surprised you didn't skip town." Alberta said, laughing.

"Yeah. I defiantely thought about it." I said sarcastically, laughing.

"Okay well I guess you better get to everything else you need to do. I'll see you later, or at our next meeting."

"Okay. Bye." I said leaving.

After that I did my normal jods around campus. I ended up having to sit up at the front gate again, but this time I had to do it with Wes. Lucky me.

"Hey Belikov. How's it goin'?" Wes asked coming through the door.

"Fine."

"Oh yeah I can tell." He said sarcastically. "I told you Hathaway would start to get to you after a while." He was grinning now/

"It's not her that's getting to me." I replied icily.

"Well then who is it?"

_Umm you know, he's sort of standing right next to me. He's also wearing a red hoody, and being a complete ass._ Thats what I wanted to say. Instead I lied and said, "Oh no one just something that's going on back at in my hometown."

"Oh. Nothing happened to your family I hope."

"Oh no nothing like that." I wish this man would shut up.

"Oh well that's good. So back to Hathaway how _is_ that going?" Really? Why does _he_ care so effing much?

"Like I've said before, it's fine. I still don't get why all of you made such a big deal of it."

"Oh. Well actually after a while I probably could get used to it too. I mean she _is_ pretty damn hot. I probably wouldn't be able to do much anyways. I definately wouldn't be able to fight with her, I'd get a boner if she got to close to me let alone touch me." I wanted to beat the crap out of him for saying that. What I said next really shocked me because I was pretty much describing myself.

"How can you even say that? She's _seventeen_! That's like being a pedophile."

"Not quite. If I didn't screw her I wouldn't be able to get in trouble. I'm sure she wouldn't mind having sex with me though, she seems pretty easy."

"Shut the fuck up." I stood up and shouted at him.

"Dude, I was just messing around, well for the most part. You don't have to freak out. Why is my saying that bothering you so much anyways?" He said. It seemed like he was implying something. So I calmed myself back down and sat in my chair.

"She's my student. I don't like you talking about her like that." I said stonily. I was still pissed. This conversation was kind of like the one I had with Yuri when I first started trianing Rose, except Yuri knew when to shut the hell up.

"Okay."

We didn't talk after that, thank God. If he had kept talking I'd probably be the only man walking out of this place. I only had to stay a few more hours and then I got to go train Rose. Everything went like normal, except Rose didn't push fighting on me finally. She also cut another thirty seconds off of her running time.

Once I got back to my room I saw that Tasha had called so I changed out of my black track pants and t-shirt into some jeans and a clean shirt, and then called her back.

"Hey Dimka. I'm happy you called me back, I haven't heard from you in a few days."

"Yea sorry I've been meaning to call you and I know what your going to say next so here's the answer. Yes I am serious."

"Okay I believe you, I guess." She said giggling a little bit.

"So what's up?"

"Oh not much. I'm sure you have much more exciting news than me."

"Oh yeah completely. Ha not really."

"Oh well have you seen Christian around campus lately? I've tried calling him but he never picks up, and then he won't call me back either."

"Umm, yeah he seems to be doing okay. Oh except he sort of set another student on fire. He didn't literally set him on fire, but he uh surrounded him in flames I guess you could say."

"Did the other kid deserve it?"

"Yeah, he did actually."

"Oh well I'm not mad then."

"Of course your not." I said laughing. I heard a knock at the door just then. "I'll be right back someone's at the door."

"K."

"Guardain Belikov, Rose was spotted going up towards one of the un-used rooms." A janitor told me.

"Okay. I'll be right back."

"Tasha I have to go. There's a Rose problem."

"Okay. Bye, Dimka."

"Bye.'

The janitor told me exactly where Rose was heading, and that she was with some Moroi guy. I rushed off to go find her and get her back to her room before she made a huge mistake. I was pretty pissed off and pretty damn jelous--not that I would ever admit that outloud--so even though I didn't run I got there pretty fast.I slammed through the door when I got there, and found Rose with the guy in top of her. Boy did that piss me off even more. The guy jumped off of Rose when he saw me and she slid over into the corner of the old couch that the they were on. I went over and grabbed him by his shirt, actually pulling him off of the ground. Hey I was mad it's not my fault.

"What's your name?" I almost yelled, furious.

"J-Jesse, sir. Jesse Zeklos, sir." He stammered.

"Mr. Zeklos, do you have permission to be in this part of the dorm?" I asked, still fuming.

"No, sir."

"Do you know what the rules are about male and female interaction around here?"

"Yes, sir." He said, still scared shitless.

"Then I suggest you get out of here as fast as you can befor I turn you over to someone who will punish you accrodingly. If I ever see you like this again," I said pointing to Rose. "I will be the one who will punish you. And it will hurt. A lot. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then go." As soon as I let go of him, he flew out of that room like a bat out of hell.

I watched him go then looked back over at Rose. I didn't notice her much when I first came in, but now I studied her more closely. She was only in a bra and jeans. Oh and a black bra at that. Wow I had pictured this before, but to actually see her without a shirt on on real life...it was amazing. Wow I really sound like a perv, but it's true. Trust me if you were a straight guy in my position you would have stared too. Unfortonatly I looked at her a little to long and she noticed.

"You see something you like?" Rose asked me. I snapped out of my daze then, and ignored what she said because yeah I definately saw something I liked. Everything I saw right then I liked.

"Get dressed." I said, no matter how much I wanted her to stay the way she was at that moment.

She put her shirt back on--sure now she decides to listen to me without arguing--and asked, "How'd you find me? You follewing me to make sure I don't run away?"

"Be quiet." I snapped. I leaned down so that we were at eye level and continued, "A janitor saw you and reported it. Do you have any idea how stupid this was?"

"I know, I know, the whole probation thing right?"

"Not just that. I'm talking about the stupidity of getting in _that_ kind of situation in the first place."

"I get in _that_ kind of situation all the time, Comrade. It's not a big deal." I couldn't believe she said that. Apparently not all of the stories about her were just stories. I also couldn't believe she was still calling me Comrade.

"Stop calling me that. You don't even know what your talking about."

"Sure I do. I had to do a report on Russia and the R.S.S.R last year." Jesus Christ.

"U.S.S.R. And it _is _a big deal for a Moroi to be with a dhampir girl. They like to brag."

"So?" Oh. My. God.

"_So?_ So don't you have any respect? Think about Lissa. You make yourself look cheap. You live up to what a lot of people already think about dhampir girls, and it reflects back on her. And me."

"Oh, I see. Is that what this is about? Am I hurting you big, bad male pride? Are you afraid I'll ruin your reputation?"

"My reputation is already made, Rose. I set my standars and lived up to them long ago. What you do woth yours remains to be seen. Now get back to you room--if you can manage it without throwing yourself at someone else." I know that was mean, but I couldn't help it. I was mad and still slightly jelous.

"Is that you subtle way of calling me a slut?" She asked.

"I hear the stories you guys tell. I've heard stories about you." I could tell that me saying that hurt her.

"Why is it so wrong to... I don't know, have fun? I'm seventeen, you know. I should be able to enjoy it." She looked like she was about to cry.

"You're seventeen, and in less than a year, someone's life and death will be in your hands. If you were human or Moroi, you could have fun. You could do things other girls could."

"But you saying I can't?"

I looked away from her and thought for a moment, then said, "When I was seventeen, I met Ivan Zeklos. We weren't like you and Lissa, but we became friends, and he requested me as his guardian when I graduated. I was the top student in my school. I aid attention toeverything in my classes, but in the end, it wasn't enough. That's how it is in this life. One slip, one distraction... And it's too late."

"Jesse's a Zeklos." Rose said.

"I know."

"Does it bother you? Does he remind you of Ivan?"

"It doesn't matter how I feel. It doesn't matter how any of us feel."

"But it does bother you. You hurt. Every day. Don't you? You miss him." How did she know that? No one else had figured that out about me, not even Tasha. How did Rose?

"It doesn't matter how I feel. _They _come first. Protecting them." I told her.

"Yeah. They do." That was when I knew it. After she said that I knew she was ready to start fighting.

"You told me you want to fight, to_ really_ fight. Is that still true?

"Yes. Absolutely."

"Rose... I can teach you, but I have to believe you're dedicated. Really dedicated. I can't have you distracted by things like this." I said gesturing around the room.

"Yes. I promise."

"All right. I'll teach you, but I need you strong. I know you hate the running, but it really is necassary. You have no ideaa what Strigoi are like. The school tries to prepare you, but until you've seen how strong they are and how fast... well, you can't even imagine. So i can't stop the running and conditioning. If you want to learn more about fighting, we need to add more trainings. It'll take up more of your time. You won't have much time for homework or anything else. You'll be tired. A lot." I know I would like the extra sessions though.

"It doesn't matter. If you tell me to do it, I'll do it."

"We'll start tomorrow."

We left after that. I walked her back to her dorm. Not because I wanted to make sure she didn't go off with some other guy--I'm pretty sure she won't do that again--I just wanted to be with her a little bit longer. After I left her I went back to my room and started my nightly routine.

* * *

**Wow this is a really long chapter lol. I wanted to put the whole Jesse thing in there and I didn't realize how long that would make it. Okay so I hope you like it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW;-]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's taken me soo long to update. I've been really busy and then I lost the charger to my laptop and it was dead so yeah complications lol. Well hopefully this chapter makes up for my absence lol. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW;-] **

* * *

The next day everything went normal during my morning practice with Rose. We didn't start fighting--that was for the afternoon--so Rose was grumpy, but she did what I told her to do.I decided to run with her again to make she sure she wasn't getting distracted by anything again because she hadn't gotten any faster lately. Even with me there she didn't get any faster so I figured she's probably just been tired lately. With the workout she's been going through since she got back, that wouldn't surprise me. Also if she's made hooking up with guys a nightly occurance then that would also explain her tiredness. I know what happened last noght was probably a one time thing, but hey I'm still a little sore over that.

A few periods after practice ended one of Rose's teachers--Mr. Nagy--came to find. Guess what he wanted to talk about. If you guessed Rose you would be right.

"Guardian Belikov." He yelled to me as I walked through the commons.

"Yes, Mr. Nagy?" I asked.

"I need to speak with you about Rose."

"Oh good lord. What did she do?"

"Rose and Princess Vasilisa were passing notes in my class today." He started.

"I don't think that's really something you need to discuss with me. Teenage girls pass notes all the time during classes." I informed him.

"Yes, I know, but I do think you would like to know the contents of this note. What with you being her mentor, and you being mentioned in it." Why would I be in a note Rose and Lissa were passing back and forth?

"Um, okay. What did it say?"

"Well she was talking about something that happened last night with Jesse Zeklos."

"Oh yeah. I know what you're talking about. I took care of everything, it won't happen again."

"Yes, I'm sure, but I was just wondering why you didn't give Mr. Zeklos and Miss Hathaway any real punishment? I mean it's school policy, they broke one of our more important rules."  
"Trust me they didn't need any extra punishment, and it's not like students aren't always getting together anyways."

"I suppose, but still."

"Trust me, it's fine."

"Okay. If you say so." He said leaving.

God does that girl really not care what people think of her. Even if the note hadn't been read out loud by Nagy--I know this because he's known for reading notes out loud--someone still could have found it and spread it around. She's going to have to learn how to take care of herself better. I kept thinking about this as I walked to the doorm all the gaurdians stay in. When I got there I went to the lounge in the place, and heard some of the other gaurdains talking. I recognized the voices. It was Yuri, Tom, Wes, Jane, and Anya. They were talking about me. You can never really leave the high school lifestyle can you?

"So whats up with Belikov lately?" Asked Jane.

"I don't know. You can't even joke around with him about Hathaway, he'll freak out on you." Said Tom.

"Yeah we were up at the front gates a few days ago, and I asked him about her and made a few jokes sure a couple were obscene, but yeah he just freaked right out. I thought her was gonna rip my head off." Said Wes now.

"Yeah same thing happened to me a few weeks ago. Well he didn't freak out, but I could tell he was getting a little mad so I shut up before he did anything." Chipped in Yuri.

"I haven't had any expreiences with him, but yeah I've noticed that he doesn't take any of us talking shit about her anymore. He used to laugh a little. I mean I could always tell he wasn't into talking about people badly--including her--but he'd laugh a little. Now he just glares a tus and walks off, or according to you two freaks out." Said Anya.

"He says it's 'cause he's her mentor, but I don't think so." Said Wes.

"What do you mean?" Asked Jane and Anya at the same time.

"I think they have something going on. You know, something illegal." Wes hinted.

"Oh snap." I said under my breathe. Shit shit shit.

"You mean _they're _hooking up?" Asked Anya. "Yeah right. Mr. Antisocial-leave-me-alone-I-don't-talk-to-anyone-unless-I-need-to-probably-had-plenty-of-girls-try-but-probably-never-dated-anyone-in-his-life Belikov and Miss I'll-hook-up-with-anyone-that-goes-by-me-and-I'll-run-away-with-my-royal-Moroi-best-friend Hathaway I don't think so.

"Yeah? Well I do." Wes said.

"I kind of agree." Yuri said. Damn.

"Me too." Tom said. More damn.

"I don't know what I think." Said Jane. "Do you think we should say something to Alberta?"

"We don't have anything to tell her that would make her believe us. Everyone knows Belikov is her favorite and that no one--not just her--would believe he would have a secret realationship with his seventeen year old student." Yuri said. So no we shouldn't say anything to her, especially if it's not true because then it could mess things up for him, just us accusing him."

"Your right." Everyone agreed at the same time.

I didn't want to hear anything after that or face them so I went up to my room to get some water instead of sitting in the lounge. I'm really going to have to get more control over myself. I can't have them thinking that. Technically what they're saying isn't true, we aren't in a relationship, but I as her teacher most definately should not feel the way I do about Rose.

* * *

**Ahhh Dimitri don't think like that eep. I promise I'll start updating more often again and sorry this is a short chapter, I hope you liked it anyways;-] Oh and haha Dimitri said oh snap again...I luv that phrase it's amazing lolanywho REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW;-]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyy every1 I just enabled annonymous reviews so now anyone can tell me what they think or tell me things that they would like to see in my story so... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW;-] **

* * *

The moment I got into my room I heardmy phone ringing. I looked at the called ID and saw it was my mom, or my sisters. I was happy to see it was them because afterjust hearing whateveryone was saying about me I really needed someone to talk to.

"Hello?" I said answering the phone.

"Hey Dimka." I heard a choir of Russian accented female voices say.

"How's everything going D?" Viktoria asked.

"Not so great."

"Oh what happened hun?" My mom asked.

"Uh well, I guess I'm not sogreat at hiding it when I like my student."

"Oh Lord what happened? Are you in trouble?" Mom asked worriedly.

"Oh no. It's just that some of the other gaurdians are starting to suspect. I overheard them talking about me in the lounge, but they said they aren't going totell Alberta oranything because they don't have any real proof."

"Oh well thats good." Mom said.

"Jeez D your soo stupid. How could you let people start to figure it out. I mean helloooo you could be arrested dude!!!" Viktoria informed me, because obviously she didn't think I already knew that *heavy sarcasm.*

"Yeah Viktoria, because I didn't already know that."

"No need to be sarcastic." Viktoria again.

"Well you were kind of stating the obvious there, V." I informed her.

"Whatever."

"So Dimka you think everything is going to be fine?" Mom asked then.

"I hope so. Well yeah I think so."

"Okay good."

"Yeah well I've got to go. I have a practice with the girl who might well get me in a lot of trouble."

"Okay. Call soon."

" K. Bye everyone."

"Bye." They all said back.

I hung up the phone and left my room afterI changed into a t-shirt and track pants. I noticed the lounge was empty as I passed it. Well I guess eventually they do have to stop gossiping and do some work around here too. I got to the gym a little early as usual so I had to wait a few minutes for Rose to arrive. This time it realy was on;y a few minutes because she actually arrived on she arrived we got right to work. We stood facing eachother on the mats, and I started in on the lesson.

"What's the first problem you'll run into when facing Strigoi?" I asked her.

"They're immortal." She replied. I guess I should have expected that to be her answer. It wasn't what I was looking for though.

"Think of something more basic." I told her.

"They could be bigger than me. And stronger." That more of the answer I was looking for, so I nodded.

"That makes it diffucult, but not impossible. You can usually use a person's extra height and weight against them." I imformed her. Then I showed her a few ways to do this and how to do them correctly.

I spent most of the session showing her different maneuvers. Finally near the end I decided to let her fight me. I could tell she wanted to try the techniques so what the hell? It's not like she's going to hurt me or anything. So I stopped.

"Go ahead. Try to hit me." I told her. She didn't need to think twice about that.

She came at me, but I instantly knocked her down. She came at me a few more times and kept ending up on the floor. Finally she gave up.

"Okay, what am I doing wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." I told her, and it was true.

"If I wasn't doing anything wrong, I'd have rendered you unconsious now." She said, not believing me.

"Unlikely. Your moves are all correct, but this is the first time you've really tried. I've done it for years."

"Whatever you say Grandpa." Please, I was only twenty-four," Can we try it again?" She asked.

"We're out of time." I informed her. "Don't you want to get ready?"

"Hell, yeah, I do."

I walked off in front of her, and I immediatly knew that she would try to attack me. Emphasis on try. She came at me--screaming I might add--and I instantly took her to the ground to her displeasure.

"I didn't do anything wrong." She groaned.

"The battle cry sort of gave you away. Try not to yell next time."

"Would it have really made a difference if I'd been quiet?

"No probably not." I told her. And she sighed.

I was thinking of how it would probably take her a while to be able to beat me when it occured to me that I was still laying on top of her. I didn'tmind being in that position, and I had no clue if Rose did, but if someone walked by the gym and saw us like that I definately think they would have a problem with it. I was just about to get off her, but Rose started to say something so I stopped. I know I probably should have let her say it after I was standing up, but jeez whatever, don't judge me it's not my fault. Okay well it sort of is, but again whatever.

"So um...you got any other moves to show me?" She asked. I almost smiled at that, but caught myself 'cause oh Lord yes I did have some other moves I wanted to show her. Moves that would get me locked up in jail.

Instead of telling her that I reluctantly got up and said, "Come on. We should go." I didn't even help her get up before leaving. Ahh man I really need todosomething about this whole thing with her.

I went back to my room and got ready for a dinner the Academy was holding for the queen that night. A little relieved to be getting away from Rose after our incident in the gym. No matter how much I liked that incident and wanted it, I knew it was wrong and couldn't happen again. Damn.

* * *

**Okay so I am like totally an Adrian girl, but I soo wouldn't mind having Dimitri laying on top of me lol. Oh and even though I'm Team Adrian I think Dimitri and Rose are meant to be together so don't freak out lol...I just like Adrian a little bit better than Dimitri anywho REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW;-]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyy guys i totally just realized something; each chapter i write the closer we get to Rose, Dimitri and a little clingy black dress loland yea you'd think i would have realizedd that when i first started writing this, but nooo i'm a complete ditz lol oh and that also means i still have to think about what Dimitri will be thinking hmmm the possibilities... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW;-] **

* * *

I really don't understand why the Academy decided they wanted Queen Tatiana to have a dinner here. I mean they didn't have to; the only reason she came was because we volunteered to hold the dinner and, well, Lissa is back. But still Tatiana is a bitch and probably one of the worst queens we've ever had. It's not just me that thinks this either, probably everyone who isn't getting something out of her being queen agrees with me.

When Tatiana entered the room everyone had to kneal down and wait for her to pass, well exceptthe guardians in the room. As she passed by everyone she decided to stop and talk to Lissa. Oh snap.

"Vasilisa Dragomir." She started. Lissa looked up at her completely shocked. "We heard you returned. We are glad to have the Dragomirs back, even though only one remians. We deeply regret the loss of your parents and brother; they were among the finest of the Moroi, their deaths a true tragedy."

Where is she going with this?

"You have an interesting name," Wow really? "Many heroins in Russian fairytales are named Vasilisa. Vasilisa the brave, Vasilisa the beautiful. They are different young women, all having the same name and the same excellent qualities: strength, intelligence, discipline, and virtue. All accomplish great things, triumphing over their adversaries.

"Likewise, the Dragomir name commands its own respect. Dragomir kings and queens have ruled wisely and justly in our history. They have used their powers for miraculous ends. They have slain Strigoi, fighting right alongside their gaurdians. They are _royal_ for a reason."

She waited a moment to continue. Probably to allow Lissa and everyone else in the room to guess what she was planning to say next. It seemed like she was praising Lissa, but I had a feeling she was going to change that with the next words she was planning on saying. Poor Lissa.

"Yes," Tatiana continued, "you are doubly named with power. Your names represent the fines qualities people have to offer and hearken back in time to deeds of greatness and valor. But as you have demonstrated names do _not_ make a person. Nor do they have any baring on how that person turns out." She finally finished and moved on.

I couldn't believe she said that, at least not in front of everyone, allowing us to hear. That was more of a conversation to have in private. She didn't need to embarress Lissa in front of everyone. You could tell everone in the room--well except the guardians--were at least slightly shocked that the queen would do that. Lissa was more than shocked; she looked like she wanted to run right out of the room and crawl under a rock for the rest of her life. Tatiana's a bitch...did I already say that?

After a few minutes everyone returned to normal and started eating. The food looked pretty good, but as a guardian I of course don't get any. I have to wait till later and go back to my room and find something. Eh oh well I can probably find something better in my room.

Once everyone was finished eating they all started talking and mingling and all that 'fun' stuff. Lissa didn't hang aroung though. She went right for the doors, and of course Rose noticed and follwed right after her. I figured it would be fine since Rose would probably just be trying to comfort Lissa and get her to forget what Tatiana said to her, but when a little blonde Moroi, Mia I do believe, went out towards where they went I decided I had better go make sure nothing happens. Rose and Lissa had been having problems with her since they got back and Mia probably wanted to rub what the queen said into Lissa's face and I knew Rose wouldn't have that. I told another gaurdain that I was going to check on them and then left the room.

".....now and find out" I heard Rose say tauntingly as I rounded a corner. Uh-oh. When she came into veiw I could see that she had that I'm-gonna-punch-someone face on and she was looking right at Mia. I knew I had to break it up.

"Everything all right?" I asked coming to a stop next to Rose.

"Sure thing Guardian Belikov." Rose said smiling. "We were just swapping family stories. Ever heard Mia's? It's _fascinating._"

"Come on." Mia said to her friends that followed her out of the reception, and they left with her.

"I'm supposed to take you back to your room." I told her. She actually still had another hour, but I didn't want her starting a fight. "You weren't about to start a fight were you?" I asked, eventhough it was obvious she was and I knew she wouldn't tell me that.

"Of course not. I don't start fights where people can see them." She said, still staring at the door Mia had gone through.

"Rose." Lissa groaned.

"Let's go. Good noght, Princess." I said, turning to leave.

"You going to be okay Liss?" Rose asked before following me.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"Liss..."

"I told you, I'm fine. You've got to go." Lissa said dissmissivly and then Rose started walking after me.

"We may need to add an extra training on self-control." I told her.

"I've got plenty of self-conr---hey!" She said noticing Christian Ozera walking by. He's Tasha's nephew. Hearing her he stopped and looked at her. It looked like he was heading towards Lissa.

"You going to see Lissa?" Rose asked him.

"What if I am?"  
"Rose, this isn't the time." I told her, but big shocker, she ignored me.

"Why don't you just leave her alone? Are you so messed up and desperate for attention that you can't tell when someone doesn't like you? You're some crazy stalker, and she knows it. She told me all about you weird obsession--how you're always hanging out in the attic together, how you set Ralf on fire to impress her. She thinks your a freak, but she's too nice to say anything." Wow Rose really could be a bitch. Rose saying that totally took him off guard,and I didn't exactly like her talking to Tasha's nephew like that.

"But _you_ aren't to nice?" Christian said cooly.

"No. Not when I feel sorry for someone."

"Enough." I said trying to steer her away from Christian.

"Thanks for 'helping' then." Snapped Christian.

"No problem." Rose called over her shoulder.

After that I took her right back to her room and told the dorm matron to make sure she doesn't leave unless it's an absolute emergency. And apparently there was an absolute emergency or Rose is just that good at sneaking around becuase about an hour and a half after I had gone to bed there she was at my door. I could tell just by looking at her that it was something bad.

"Lissa." I didn't need to ask. Rose nodded.

I followed her over to Lissa's dorm. She stopped at the bathroom and turned around to talk to me and the dorm matron who followed us.

"She's in the bathroom." She said. "She's too upset. Let me talk to her alone first."

"Yes. Give them a minute." I told the matron, and Rose went in.

I stood out there with the matron wishing I knew what was going on. I only had to stand there for a minute or two waithing for Rose to finish, but it was hard with Lissa being my charge and possibly being hurt. I ended up getting too impatient and called in to Rose pretty soon after she went in.

"Rose?" I called, knocking on the door.

"Just a sec." She called back. We waited a moment and apparently the matron was getting impatient too.

"We're coming in." She said to Rose.

We came in just as Lissa was putting Rose's hoody over her head. I looked at Lissa and saw that her aface was covered in blood. I guess my face showed my shock which doesn't normally happen.

"It's not mine. It...it's the rabbit..." Lissa said shakily.

"What rabbit?" I asked.

"I cleaned it up. So Natalie wouldn't see." She said pointing at the trash can.

Rose and I walked over to check it out. I couldn't believe what I saw. There was tons of blood, no wonder Lissa was covered in it. There was also the rabbit itself. It was completely torn apart. It smelled terrible too. Rose looked like she wanted to puke. I couldn't comprehend how anyone could even think about doing that. And then why would they do it to Lissa? It was horrible.

"Tell me what happened." I said to Lissa, handing her a few tissues.

"I came back about an hour ago. And it was there. Right there in the middle of the floor. Torn apart. It was like it had exploded. I didn't want Natalie to find it, didn't want it to scare her...so I cleaned it up. Then I just couldn't...I couldn't go back..." She started to cry.

"No one should be able to get into those rooms." The matron exclaimed. "How is this happening?"

"Do you know who did it?" I asked Lissa.

She gave me a crumpled up, bloody piece of paper. The blood made it hard to read, but I figured it out. Rose and the matron also read it over my shoulder. It said:

_I know what you are. You won't survive being here. I'll make sure of it. Leave now. It's the only way you might live through this._

Who would want to threaten Lissa. What could she have ever done to them?

"I'm getting Ellen." The matron said. I don't really understand what Kirova could do what with the fact that we have no clue who did this.

"Tell her we'll be at the clinic." I told her as she was leaving for the phone. Then I turned to Lissa. "You should lie down." I told her.

"Come on, Liss. Let's get you out of here." Rose said to her.

We went right over to the clinic. When we got there I could tell the nurses attending to her were beyond shocked, but they got over and layed her down and cleaned the blood off of her. Right after that Kirova stormed in. Rose jumped up and protested when she started to ask Lissa questions.

"Leave her alone! Can't you see she doesn't want to talk about it? Let her get some sleep first!" Rose pretty much shouted at her.

"Miss Hathaway, you're out of line as usual. I don't even know what your doing here." Kirova said.

I asked if I could talk to her in the hall. I knew Rose was right; Lissa wasn't ready for questions, and Kirova was going to ask Rose to leave, but I knew Lissa needed her at the moment too. Rose seems to keep her calm.

"Your student needs a serious attitude check." Yeah tell me something I don't already know, chick.

"Yeah I know, but Rose is right; Lissa needs rest right now, not an interrogation."

"Okay I guess you're right, but Rose shouldn't be in there. She should be in her room. She's still on probation."

"Hey let her stay. She keeps the princess calm, and that's exactly what she needs right now." I told her persuasively.

"Fine." She said reluctantly after thinking about it for a couple minutes. After that we went back into the room.

"You may stay with her for a little while." Kirova told Rose. "We'll have janitors do further cleaning and investigation in the bathroom and in your room, Miss Dragomir, and then discuss the situation in detail in the morning."

"Don't wake Natalie. I don't want to scare her. I cleaned up everything in the room anyway." Whispered Lissa. Kirova looked doubtful, but did what Lissa asked her to do.

After that I went to look at the bathroom some more. Then I went back to my room. I didn't get much sleep though. I spent most of the rest of the night trying to figure out who would do that to Lissa and why? I don't think Mia even hates her that much. I also don't think doing that would even occur to Mia, she seems like too much of a girly girl. I really wish I could figure it out. Another thing to think about is that the only person other than Lissa that has access to that room is Natalie who not only doesn't have a reason to do something like that again she doesn't seem like the type of person to do that. Who else would be able to get into that room though. Hmmm, Natalie. What would dhe have against Lissa. Again I come up with nothing. It couldn't be her could it? God.

* * *

**Hmmm does Dimitri suspect Natalie??? Well don't ask cuz i dont even know lol i can't decide if i want him to secretly follow his suspicion or just drop it. So tell me what you think he should do and...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW;-]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone.**

**First of all I want to say the this isn't a chapter and sorry for getting your hopes up.**

**I just wanted to say that I started a new fanfic, it's called Pulling it Together.**

**It's sort of like my version of Shadow Kiss, but Adrian and Rose just happen to be together ;-]**

**So if you could please show some support and check it out.**

**And I promise I will do a real update for this fic soon.**

**I just wanted to get my new story started.**

**There are two chapters up so please check it out.**

**That would make me very happy. ;-]**


	11. Update

**Heyy guys first of all this is not a new chapter; I am on a friends computer because mine crashed which is why I haven't updated in forever :( But yeah so I hope you guys can forgive me for that and for this not being a real chapter. I just don't have time to do it right now because this is my friends computer, but as soon I can I will do a real chapter for both of my stories. The first few will be for Pulling it Together and then Dimitri's side because I am more focused on Pulling it Together because that one comes out of my mind so I like writing that one better. I don't know when the update will be, but I am writing new chapters in a journal so when I have the time or get a new computer those will be the first thing I do online. You guys rock and please don't give up on either of my stories.**

**~Mollie ;-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow it sure has been a while since I have done a real update for this; sorry about that. Well I hope this will make up for it. You know what to do REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!;-]**

* * *

After thinking about it some more I decided that it couldn't be Natalie doing this to Lissa. I mean come on she is definitely not the type to kill an innocent animal. So the mystery continues. Shit.

***

I gave Rose the morning off from training. After last night I didn't even want to do it. I know it's shocking I never thought I would say that about something that had to do with seeing Rose, but it had been a tough night.

When classes started there were already people talking about everything that had happened last night. How they found out is beyond me; Lissa and Rose were the only people there that weren't guardians or someone else who worked for the school so I had no clue who would have been spreading that around. God I will never understand high school. Even when I was in it I didn't know how some of the crap got around.

"Hey do you know how stuff about last night got spread around?" I asked Yuri when I saw him at lunch.

"Not a clue man. Other than Rose and the princess there weren't any kids who should have known about it, and I don't think they would go and tell everyone about it."

"Yeah I know. I will never understand high school." I said exasperated.

"Me either. It's like these kids have spies everywhere to tell them when something gossip worthy come up."

"Yeah." I said, losing my focus; Rose had just come in the cafeteria. Damn I missed seeing her at practice this morning.

"What are lookin' at man?"

"Huh? Oh nothing just tired. I guess I zoned out there." I said with a nervous laugh.

"Uh-huh." Yuri said, obviously not buying a word of it.

The rest of the day just passed in a blur; well other than practice with Rose, but I could tell that she wasn't interested in talking so it was uneventful too.

***

"Hey Dimitri." Rose said.

"Hi Rose what are doing here?"

"Oh I just wanted to _talk."_ Holy shit Rose is in my room and trust my the look on her face isn't making me believe that she really just wants to talk to me. And trust me she didn't; the moment I shut the door she practically attacked me and started kissing me. I know I should have told her to leave, but this was like a fricken dream. Like the fucking best dream ever.

I laid her down on my bed that way I could get to her better. Man she is a great kisser, but hey what else was to be expected? Someone a gorgeous and sexy as her has to be good at things like this other wards it just wouldn't be right.

I couldn't believe this was actually happening, I mean yeah I had thought about it, but that was it. I never thought it would actually happen. But oh man it was definitely happening. It was like my first time all over again that's how freaked out, but at the same time ecstatic I was. I was starting to breath pretty hard by now and so was Rose. I went to take her shirt off when there was a knock at the door. Shit.

"Oh my God, where do you want me to go?" Rose asked me.

"Um, into my closet." I know it's so cliché, but whatever.

I went over to open the door and BAM! I woke up.

"Shit." Yeah I actually thought that was real. That's how big an idiot I am. Man I wish that had been real.

After that upset I went back to sleep. This time I didn't have any dreams' not about Rose not about anything. Damn I like when I dream about Rose. It makes me 'happy' if you get my drift there.

* * *

**Okay so a happy Dimitri makes us all happy right? Well not that type of happy Dimitri that just makes him and Rose happy. Okay so I hope that made up for not updating. You know what to do REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!;-] And I know this is a short chapter, but I have plenty of time to do more updates this week; no school yay!**

**P.S there was a review made by someone without a fanfiction account who went by Dawn and she said that only gay men over 20 say 'Oh snap' and trust me hun you are soo beyond wrong because the guy that got me saying that is my super hot social studies teacher who f.y.i is 31 and definitely not gay; he has a really pretty wife and a baby girl so yeah lol.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so D had a 'happy' little dream about Rose in the last chapter so what will I do to top it in this chapter? Nothing they don't get to have fun like that in this one srry. You know what to do…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!;-]**

* * *

In the next few days rumors started to spread about Rose. Bad ones. Two guys in her grade were going around telling people they had sex with her and she allowed them to drink from her during it. They were calling her a blood whore. I knew for a fact that none of this was true though; one of the guys saying these things was Jesse Zeklos, the guy I had found Rose making out with that night, and I knew it hadn't gone past kissing. And as for the other guy Ralf, well I knew Rose couldn't stand him.

One night, soon after the rumors started Lissa found me and asked if I could get Rose for her so they could talk. I could tell from how she acted in practice that Rose desperately needed to talk to someone so I agreed, but told her they could only have five minutes because it was after curfew and Rose was still under house arrest.

When I went to get Rose and she opened the door I could tell she had been crying. It made me a little bit uncomfortable, but I stayed where I was. God I couldn't stand seeing her like that, I wanted to go rip those boy's throats out.

"Are you okay?" I asked her instead of asking if she wanted to help me kill them. I'm pretty sure she would have wanted to.

"It doesn't matter if I am, remember? Is Lissa okay? This'll be hard on her." How could she still be putting Lissa's feelings first at a time like this? She was definitely going to make a great guardian no matter what other people say. I waved my hand in a motion meant to get her to follow me; she did.

"Five minutes." I said as I opened the door to where Lissa was waiting. Then I stepped back inside to give them their privacy. I would have loved to hear what they were saying, but it wouldn't have been right.

Five minutes later, okay three and a half hey I was bored, I stuck my head out the door and told Rose to come back in before someone found her. She came back in as Lissa said, "I'll take care of everything this time, Rose. Everything." I had no clue what that meant so Rose and I walked back up to her room in silence then when she was inside I went back to mine.

I had another dreamless night, but hey I slept well finally.

In the next few days I could really see a change in Rose. What all of her classmates were saying about her was really starting to take its toll. I don't see how someone could be so horrible to a person even if that person was a smartass like Rose. She never did anything to deserve this especially not to Jesse and Ralf. If anything she did Jesse a favor by allowing him the luxury of kissing her and seeing her in only a black bra and jeans. God I wanted to kill them. They were hurting my Rose. No, not my Rose just Rose. At least I could see a difference in her at practice compared to the rest of the day, which made me feel better about myself. God I'm stupid it's obvious that the only reason she likes them so much is because she doesn't have to deal with her peers. At one practice though, it seemed like maybe she did like them because she got to be around me too, but I think I'm just willing that to be true in my mind.

We had been outside working on her fighting, and it was pretty cold. After about an hour and a half I decided that we should go in so we took the equipment in and then I noticed her hands. Holy shit they looked like they hurt like hell…I always knew she was tough.

"Your hands." I said. "Where are you gloves?"

"Don't have any. Never needed them in Portland." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We'll get you some." I said as I got her to sit down and sat in front of her as I started to work on her hands.

"This is only the start isn't it?" She asked. What is she talking about?

"Of what?" I asked.

"Me. Turning into Alberta, her and all the other female guardians. They're all leathery and stuff. Fighting and training and always being outdoors—they aren't pretty anymore. This…this life. It destroys them. Their looks, I mean." She said. I looked up at her. Oh no that would never happen to her, she's beyond gorgeous and always will be.

"It won't happen to you. You're too…" I wanted to tell her how beautiful she is and how nothing would ever change that, but I didn't; I'm her mentor, I can't say something like that. No matter how true it is or how much I would love to tell her that. So I just finished with, "It won't happen to you."

"It happened to my mom," She said after a moment. "She used to be beautiful. I guess she still is sort of, but not the way she used to be. Haven't seen her in a while. She could look completely different for all I know." She finished. Trust me Janine Hathaway couldn't compare to Rose at all. Rose is way to pretty for anyone to stand a chance against her even Taylor Swift would have to take second to her. And hey don't judge me, Viktoria is obsessed with her music and actually a few of her songs are pretty good. And she herself is beautiful, but Rose is still better.

"You don't like your mother." I stated. Yeah I can still remember what she said even after comparing her and Taylor Swift's looks. Ha.

"You noticed that, huh?" She asked sarcastically.

"You barely know her." I informed her.

"That's the point. She abandoned me. She left me to be raised by the Academy." Rose said scornfully.

"You say that, but what else should she have done? I know you want to be a guardian. I know how much it means to you. Do you think she feels any differently? Do you think she should have quit to raise you when you would spend most of your life here anyways?" I knew she wouldn't like hearing that, but she needed to.

"Are you saying I'm a hypocrite?"

"I'm just saying maybe you shouldn't be so hard on her. She's a very respected Dhampir woman. She's set you on the path to be the same." I told her truthfully.

"It wouldn't kill her to visit more often. But I guess you're right. A little. It could have been worse I suppose. I could have been raised with blood whores."

"I lived in a Dhampir commune. They aren't as bad as you think."

"Oh I didn't mean—"

"It's alright." I said interrupting her, putting my focus back on rubbing her hands.

"So did you, like, have a family there? Grow up with them?"

"My mother and two sisters. I didn't see them much after I went to school, but we still keep in touch. Mostly the communities are about family. There's a lot of love there, no matter what stories you've heard."

"Yeah, but…isn't it weird? Aren't there a lot of Moroi men visiting to, you know…?" She didn't finish the question, but it was obvious what she was asking.

"Sometimes." I said, with memories coming t my mind. I was still rubbing her hands. I liked being able to touch her without it being fighting instructions or in a way that would give me a one way ticket to jail.

"I—I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up something bad"

"Actually…you wouldn't think it's bad. You don't know you father, do you?" I asked.

"No. All I know is that he must've had wicked cool hair." I looked at her. Oh yeah.

"Yes. He must have." I said. "I knew mine." Rose froze.

"Really? Most Moroi guys don't stay—I mean some do, but you know, usually they just—"

"Well, he _liked_ my mother. And he visited her a lot. He's my sisters' father too. But when he came…well, he didn't treat my mother well. He did some horrible things."

"Like…blood whore things?"

"Like beating-her-up kinds of things." I told her as I finished bandaging her hands, I didn't let them go though. I didn't want to.

"Oh God, that's horrible. And she…she just let it happen?" Rose asked.

"She did, but I didn't." I said with a slight smile.

"Tell me, _tell me _you beat the crap out of him." Rose said anxiously.

"I did." I said, smiling more broadly now.

"Wow," She was shocked now. "You beat up your dad. I mean that's really horrible…what happened. But, _wow._ You really are a god." What a god? Okay if she wants to think of me that way I'm good with it.

"What?" I asked instead of saying what I was thinking.

"Uh, nothing. How old were you?" She asked trying to change the topic, but my mind was still on the god comment.

"Thirteen." I said absently.

"You beat up your dad when you were _thirteen?"_ She asked, astonished.

"It wasn't that hard. I was stronger than he was, almost as tall. I couldn't let him keep doing that. He had to learn that being royal and Moroi doesn't mean you can do anything you want to other people—even blood whores." I said, slightly shocked I had just referred to my mom that way.

"I'm sorry." Rose whispered.

"It's alright."

"That's why you got so upset about Jesse, isn't it? He was just another royal, trying to take advantage of a Dhampir girl."

"I got upset over that for a lot of reasons. After all, you were breaking the rules, and…" I know lame excuse. The main reason was that I was jealous and I wanted to be the one she was doing that with, which is extremely bad.

"I know you heard what people are saying, that I—"

"I know it's not true." I said, not letting her finis. Not wanting he to need to finish.

"Yeah, but how do you—"

"Because I know you. I know your character. I know you're going to be a great guardian."

"I'm glad someone does. Everyone else thinks I'm totally irresponsible." What she doesn't know is that actually everyone knows she'd be great guardian as long as she set her mind to it.

"With the way you worry about Lissa more than yourself… No. You understand your responsibilities better than guardians twice your age." I told her, and it was the truth.

"I don't know if I can do everything I have to do." She said after thinking about what I said for a moment. I raised my eyebrow at that.

"I don't want to cut my hair." She explained. That confused me.

"You don't have to cut your hair. It's not required." I told her.

"All the other guardian women do it. They show off their tattoos." I let go of her hands then and grabbed a lock of her gorgeous long brown hair. She froze for a moment, hell I almost did too. It caught us both off guard. After a quick moment I let it go and was slightly embarrassed to add to my shock.

"Don't cut it." I said as I stood up and started for the door.

"But no one will see my tattoos if I don't."

"Wear it up." I said. No way in hell will I ever let that beautiful hair of hers be cut. No.

* * *

**Wow I so wish I could be Rose there. Ha. Okay so srry this was a rlly long chapter you know, unless you like long chapters then you welcome I guess lol. Well you know what to do…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!;-]**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heyy every1. I decided to skip right to the shopping trip for this chapter because nothing great happens with Rose and Dimitri between where I ended last chapter and the shopping trip and I didn't want to keep repeating phone calls and conversations with different words bcuz ik it duz get old so here ya go. You know what to do…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!;-]**

* * *

It took a lot of persuading, but I finally managed to convince Kirova to allow Rose to go on a shopping trip that Lissa, Natalie and Camille had been planning. I told her that Rose had been on good behavior lately, sort of, and it would be a good training exercise. Amazingly she bought that so now we were all standing around a school car waiting for Natalie and Victor Dashkov to arrive. I hate waiting sometimes, especially when it is slightly cold out, which it is today.

"Headmistress Kirova thinks you've done well since coming back," I was telling Rose.

"Aside from starting a fight in Mr. Nagy's class?" Oh yeah there was that wasn't there? Ha.

"She doesn't blame you for that. Not entirely. I convinced her you needed a break…and that you could use this as a training exercise."

"Training exercise?" She asked skeptically.

"Yeah. You'll be acting as one of Lissa's guardians today. You'll be able to see what it is actually like. It'll sort of be like a pre-test for your field experience later this year." I told her as Victor and Natalie came up to the car. Good we could leave.

"Camille and Natalie don't have personal guardians yet," I was explaining to Rose. We were in the car now. "They're both under the protection of their families' guardians. Since they are Academy students leaving campus, a school guardian accompanies them—Stan. I go because I am Lissa's assigned guardian. Most girls her age wouldn't have a personal guardian yet, but circumstances make her unusual." I finished.

"She's supposed to have two guardians. Princes and princesses always do." Rose said.

"Don't worry; she'll have plenty when the time comes. Dimitri's already one of them. Odds are you'll be one too. And that's why you're heat today." Spiridon told her. He was another of the schools guardians.

"The training part." Rose said; I had already explained this to her.

"Yup. You're going to be Dimitri's partner."

Don't ask why, but I felt the need to specify what he meant by partner.

"Guarding partner." I told her. I know I am an idiot.

"Yup." Spiridon agreed.

Oblivious to the tension around him, he went on to explain how guarding partners worked, but Rose already knew everything he told her. I have no doubt in my mind that she tuned him out the entire time.

"You'll always be near guard. You're female and the same age as the princess. You can stay close to her without attracting attention." I told her once he finished.

"And I can't ever take my eyes off her. Or you." Rose said. And babe you can look at me all you want. I really should not be thinking that.

"You've got a star student here." Spiridon said, laughing a little. "Did you give her a stake yet?" Ha yeah right. She'd take off with it and trust me I do not want to know what she would do to some people with it.

Instead of saying that, I said, "No. She's not ready."

"I would be if _someone_ would teach me how to use one." Rose chimed in.

"More to it than just using the stake. You've got to subdue them. And you've got to bring yourself to kill them." I explained.

"Why wouldn't I kill them?"

"Most Strigoi used to be Moroi who purposefully turned. Sometimes they're Moroi or Dhampirs turned by force. It doesn't matter. There's a strong chance you might know one of them. Could you kill someone you used to know?" I asked her.

"I guess so. I'd have to, right? If it's them or Lissa…" She trailed off.

You might still hesitate. And that hesitation could kill you. And her."

"Then how do you make sure you don't hesitate?"

"You have to keep telling yourself they _aren't_ the same person you knew. They've become something dark and twisted. Something unnatural. You have to let go of attachments and do what's right. If they have ant grain of their former selves, they'll probably be grateful." I told her.

"Grateful for me killing them?"

"If someone turned you into a Strigoi, what would you want?" I asked.

She didn't answer so I kept pushing her. She had to understand what I was getting at. So I went on.

"What would you want if you knew you were going to be converted into a Strigoi against your will? If you knew you would lose all sense of you old morals and understanding of what's right and wrong? If you knew you'd live the rest of your life—your immortal life—killing innocent people? What would you want?" I asked. The entire van had grown silent as I talked.

After a few moments Rose answered me. "If u became Strigoi…I'd want someone to kill me."

"So would I." I said quietly.

"Reminds me of Mikhail hunting Sonya." Victor murmured.

"Who are Mikhail and Sonya?" Asked Lissa.

"Why, I thought you knew. Sonya Karp." Victor told her.

"Sonya Kar… you mean, Ms. Karp? What about her?"

"She…became Strigoi. By choice." Rose explained to Lissa. "But I don't know who Mikhail is." She added after a moment.

"Mikhail Tanner." Spiridon told her.

"Oh. Guardian Tanner. He was here before we left. Why is he chasing Ms. Karp?" Rose asked.

"To kill her. They were lovers." I told her flatly.

"Perhaps it is time to talk about something else. Today isn't a day to dwell on depressing topics." Victor said, breaking the silence that had settled over everyone. I couldn't have agreed more. We didn't need to be talking about things like that, especially not in front of Lissa, Rose, Camille and Natalie. They didn't need to hear or know about any of that. Well Rose already did, but she seems to have a way of knowing everything like that.

* * *

**Okay so I hope you guys liked that. I won't be able to update until at least Monday just to let you know. I'm going to be in Pennsylvania all weekend. I'm going down this afternoon and won't have time do anything with either of my fanfics. You know what to do REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!;-]**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heyy guys. I haven't written in a few days so I'm going to make this a longer chapter. I hope you like it. Well you know what to do…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!;-] **

* * *

At the mall the girls went _everywhere_. I've never understood how women can shop so damn much. How can they enjoy running around a store with a ton of other people in it? I've never liked shopping. I used to always have my sister's get me stuff whenever they went if I needed anything and thank God they never thought to get me anything embarrassing.

There were a few good parts to the trip though. Like when Lissa found this black dress for Rose. She tried to get her to try it on, but unfortunately she wouldn't so I had to imagine her in it. Let's just say that wasn't a good thing to do in public 'cause she looked fucking hot. Rose decided to get the dress and apparently she was going to wear it to the dance that was coming up at the school. I was definitely going to have to see her that night, no matter what. Every guy at school will have something to dream about that night.

I also got Rose a gift, well if you could really call it a gift. I got her lip gloss. It was her favorite type though and I happened to know she was running out, so I'm pretty sure it was a good thing to get her. I probably shouldn't have gotten her anything though. It probably isn't appropriate for me to be getting her gifts, but I couldn't care less.

On the trip back everyone was tired. For us it was pretty late since we run on a nocturnal schedule for the Moroi, but Rose did manage to talk to me a little before she drifted off.

"So, I can't ever try on clothes again?" Rose asked me in a whisper on the way back to the Academy.

"When you aren't on duty, you can. You can do it on your time off." I told her, and please take me with you. Ugh, I can't be thinking things like that.

"I don't ever want time off. I want to always take care of Lissa." She said yawning, "Did you see the dress?" She asked me after she was done with the yawn.

"I saw the dress." I told her. Oh man I definitely saw that dress. I wish I had seen it on her though.

"Did you like it?" She asked now. Oh I definitely liked it, but I was not going to be able to answer her without getting myself into some major trouble, so I stayed silent.

"Am I going to endanger my reputation if I wear it to the dance?" She asked.

"You'll endanger the entire school." I barely whispered, but I knew she heard me. Oh snap I can't believe I actually just said that to her.

After I said that she fell asleep—good maybe she'll think she dreamt it for some odd reason—so I took my jacket off and draped it over her. In doing that I accidently shifted so that she ended up with her head resting on my shoulder—okay so maybe it was a little bit in purpose—and I didn't want to wake her up so I just let it stay there and enjoyed it.

Once we got back to the Academy Rose and Lissa went ahead of the rest of us and talked. And of course Rose being Rose decided she wanted to walk on the benches instead of the ground.

"Hey. You're still on duty, no fun allowed up there." Spiridon yelled after her; laughing.

"No fun up here," Rose yelled back. "I swear—shit."

And right then the bench collapsed under her. I ran up to her as fast as I could. I was scared she had hit her head or something. By the time I got to here she was out cold so Spiridon and I got her foot out of the bench and then I carried her to the infirmary. How that bench got rotted was beyond me, it looked like it was fine, but right at the moment I really hated nature for doing this to Rose. I really hope to God nothing is seriously wrong with her. With the way she's yelling it sure seems like it. I didn't know people could react like this when they are knocked out, but damn.

Lissa, Natalie and Victor all followed behind me. They were just as concerned as I was, but they were expressing it more. I had my guardian mask on, but they were all wearing worried expressions, especially Lissa.

When we go to the infirmary Dr. Olendzki took Rose right to a room with a bed in it and had me lay her down on it. Lissa went right over and sat in a chair next to her while the rest of us stayed near the door. Right once Lissa sat down next to her Rose immediately calmed down. It was amazing, maybe their bond did work both ways, and although Rose had told me it didn't maybe it was something they didn't know about. I don't know.

After a few minute Dr. Olendzki came back in and looked Rose over. She looked at her ankle first because we told her that looked like it would have been hurt the most, but she said it was fine which shocked me; I had seen how it bent and it looked extremely painful. Then she checked her head out since she was out cold and had looked like she might have hit it hard on the ground, but said that it was fine too. How Rose managed to not get a scratch from that completely amazed me.

After a while everyone else left, but I stayed around to wait for her to wake up. I wanted to give her the lip gloss and Victor had given me a gift for her. It was a rose necklace that she and Lissa had been looking at in the mall, but it was too expensive for Lissa to buy for Rose so Victor secretly did so he could give it to her for doing so well on her first day.

About 45 minutes after everyone left Rose woke up.

"Rose." I said as her eyes began to open.

"Hey." She croaked.

"How do you feel?"

"Weird. Kind of groggy." She said. I could tell.

"Dr. Olendzki gave you something for the pain—you seemed pretty bad when we brought you in."

"I don't remember that…How long have I been out?" She asked.

"A few hours."

"Must have been string. Must still be strong. I don't hurt at all."

"No. Because you weren't seriously injured." I told her.

"Are you sure? I remember…the way it bent. No. Something has to be broken or sprained at least." She said as she leaned forward to look at her ankle. I stopped her; she didn't need to be doing that right at the moment.

"Be careful. Your ankle might be fine, but you're probably still out of it."

"God, I got lucky. If I'd hurt it, it would have put me out of practice for a while."

"I know. You kept telling me that while I was carrying you. You were very upset." I told her, smiling.

"You…carried me here?" She asked. I ignored that that was what she was focused on.

"After we broke the bench apart and freed you foot." I told her. She thought about the for a moment.

"I was taken down by a bench." She groaned after a minute.

"What?" I asked, not expecting her to say anything about that.

"I survived the whole day guarding Lissa, and you guys said I did a good job. Then I get back here and meet my downfall in the form of a bench. Do you know how embarrassing that is?"

"It wasn't your fault; no one knew the bench was rotted. It looked fine." I told her truthfully.

"Still, I should have just stuck to the side walk like a normal person. The other novices are going to give me shit for this when I get back." She said and I tried not to laugh at that, but she was actually probably right.

"Maybe presents will cheer you up." I said to her.

"Presents?" She asked.

"This is from Prince Victor." I told her; handing her the box and note he left with me. I hadn't read the note so I had no clue what it said. I was hoping maybe she would read it out loud, but she didn't.

"That's nice of him." She said after finishing the note. Then as she opened the box, "Whoa, very nice. This is a little extreme for a get well present."

"He actually bought it in honor of you doing so well on your first day as an official guardian. He saw you and Lissa looking at it."

"Wow. I don't think I did _that_ good a job." She said. She did do really well though.

"I do."

"You did say 'presents' right? Like more than one?" She asked, I laughed at that. Of course she would have noticed that I implied there was more than one.

"This is from me." I said handing her the small plain black bag that contained the lip gloss.

"How'd you manage to buy this? I saw you the whole time at the mall." She said.

"Guardian secrets." I said mysteriously. Actually I had Spiridon get it for me when they were at the jewelry store.

"What's this for? For my first day?"

"No, because I thought it would make you happy." I said, honestly.

"Thank you." She said. Then she leaned forward and abruptly hugged me. You could say it caught me a little off guard. Okay a lot off guard, but after a moment I relaxed and hugged her back. I rested my hands on her waist. It was the first time I had actually touched her outside of training ( not including in the van or that day when I was treating her hands) and I really liked it. I know I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it.

"I'm glad you're better," I told her; my lips almost brushing against her hair. "When I saw you fall…"

"You thought, "Wow, she's a loser." She said. That's not what I thought, but I was lucky she interrupted me and kept me from saying what I was about to say.

"That's not what I thought." I told her, pulling back so I could look down at her. And then Dr. Olendzki knocked at the door—we both jumped apart—and came into the room. Thank God she did because I don't know what would have just happened if she hadn't.

"I thought I heard you talking. How do you feel?" She asked Rose. "You're lucky. With all the noise you were making coming in here I thought your foot had been amputated. Must have just been shock. I'd feel better if you sat out from your normal trainings tomorrow, but otherwise, you're good to go." She told Rose. After that Dr. Olendzki left.

"You have a guardian angel." I told her as she out her shoes back on.

"I don't believe in angels. I believe in what I can do for myself." She said.

"Well then, you have an amazing body." That came out wrong and I know she noticed because she looked up at me with her eyebrows raised. I mean she does have an amazing body, but that wasn't how I meant it at the moment. So I tried to save myself and added, "For healing, I mean. I heard about the accident."

"Everyone said I shouldn't have survived." She said, "Because of where I sat and how the car hit the tree. Lissa was really the only one in a secure spot. She and I walked away with only a few scratches."

"And you don't believe in angels or miracles." I stated.

"Nope. I—" She cut herself off short. She was thinking hard about something I just didn't know what.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Where's Lissa? Was she here?" She asked frantically.

"I don't know where she is. She wouldn't leave your side while I brought you in. She stayed right next to the bed, right up until the doctor came in. You calmed down when she sat next to you." I explained. She closed her eyes; I was guessing she was slipping into Lissa's head to see where she was.

A few minutes later she said, "I know where she is. Lissa. We have to help her." Oh God.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. You know what to do…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!;-] **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys okay so this chapter is when Rose finally tells Dimitri about Lissa's problems and Lissa decides to hate her for it. It also mite leak over into the dance IDK yet because I am making this entire chapter up as I go along lol. Well you know what to do….REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!;-]**

When I got to Lissa along with a few other guardians there was blood all over her arms and the floor around her, she was also unconscious. How this had gotten so bad was beyond me. If Lissa wouldn't tell someone about this then Rose should have, she told me Lissa didn't want anyone knowing, but Rose shouldn't have listened to what she wanted in this case. If she hadn't told us now then Lissa probably would have died. She had lost so much blood already, I ran as fast as I could back to the infirmary.

Lissa woke up a few hours after I got her to Dr. Olendzki, but it took another couple of hours before I finally convinced her to let Rose in to talk to her. I didn't think the conversation would be very nice, at least the parts coming from Lissa, but I knew it needed to happen and I knew Rose needed to see for herself that Lissa was okay. So one of the nurses went and got her.

I listened at the door. I couldn't help it and it's not like I could hear it perfectly anyways, but I did hear enough to figure out what was being talked about. I also heard enough to figure out that Lissa isn't as nice as she seems. Seriously she was acting like freaking bitch. She was mad at Rose for saving her life. Even if she didn't want us to know that she was cutting herself you'd think she'd understand that it had been necessary for us to find out because if Rose hadn't told us, well Lissa would be dead up there in the chapels' attic right now. You'd think she'd be grateful, I mean everyone that Rose told works for the Academy it's not like we're going to go tell any of the student body of it.

A few minutes after going into the room Rose came back out with a sad/mad-ish expression on her face. I wanted to take her into my arms right then and tell her that it would be okay and that Lissa was just upset right now and also slightly irrational. But I couldn't do that unfortunately. I hate the rules that society gives us, but I guess that isn't the only reason I couldn't do that. I also don't even know if Rose has any feelings for me that are remotely close to being the same as mine for her. Probably not *mental sad face* **A/N just so u know mental sad face duz not mean a retarded sad face lol it means he's doing it inside his head. I just felt the need to explain that bcuz I know if I read that in someone else's fanfic I would be picturing Dimitri looking slightly sad and slightly retarded lol.**

The next day everyone was talking about Lissa's late night trip to the infirmary. There had been a girl in the clinic that had seen me bring her in, but that was all she knew; that Lissa had been there, so plenty of different reasons for her being there were being spread around the school, none of them even close to the truth fortunately.

The day was probably worse for Rose though, she had to go through almost everyone ignoring her because Lissa wasn't friends with her right now. God teenagers really don't have a mind for themselves, do they? Well a few of them did, like one of the novices at school, Mason Ashford he stuck by Rose all day. At least one kid around here other that Rose had their own brain.

The rest of the week seemed to continue on like that for Rose and big shocker here got better for Lissa. That weekend was the dance, but I didn't really think Rose would go with everything that had been going on so imagine how shocked—and happy—I was to see her walking towards Alberta and I in that little black dress Lissa had bought her with Mason next to her—I could have done without the Mason part. Okay so I was happier than I was shocked.

Once they came up to us Mason and Alberta started talking, I on the other hand didn't say one word because I couldn't form a coherent sentence that didn't involve the words sex, Rose and my bed right now at that moment so I chose to keep quiet and just stare at Rose. And she stared right back, why I have no idea, but I liked it. After a few moments Alberta and Mason finally stopped talking and they left for the commons and we left to go to her office and decide where we would be stationed for the night. I wish I had stayed with Rose. And when I found out where I would be stationed for my shift I really really wish I had somehow gone off with Rose because Alberta decided to have me guard one of the boys dorms and it wasn't even near Rose's for crying out loud. Damn.

About forty-five minutes after my shift had started there was something on my walkie talkie about someone starting a fight at the dance. I'll give you two guesses who it was, but you'll probably only need one. Yep it was Rose. I couldn't go check on it though because I was the only guardian at this post so I needed to stay in case something happened here and other guardians were already taking care of Rose so it would have been pointless anyways. I would go ask the guardians about it after my shift ended though.

A few hours later Spiridon came to take over for me so I went right to the guardians who had taken Rose back to her room. All they had to tell me thought was that she started attacking Mia Rinaldi—the Moroi bitch who had been terrorizing her and Lissa since they got back to the Academy—and that they were waiting for Kirova and Alberta to come up with her punishment in the morning. After that I decided not to go talk to Rose about it and just went back to my room and took a shower and went to sleep.

Right after I had fallen asleep I heard someone pounding at my door. What the fuck? What did this person need to tell me that couldn't wait for the morning? I mean come on, but when I opened the door it was Rose, still in that little black dress and the time or that I had been sleeping didn't matter anymore. I would do anything at any time no matter what it was interrupting as long as I was doing it for Rose.

"Rose?"

"Let me in, it's Lissa." She said, so I let her right in.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, but she didn't answer me she just looked at me and then she jumped forward kissing my chest. Whoa! Okay I had to be dreaming, but I wasn't so I stepped back to get away from her even though at the moment I only wanted to be closer to her.

"Rose! What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" She asked, moving toward me again. It was so hard not to just take her in my arms and kiss her. I had thought about it so much, but I couldn't do that.

"Are you drunk?" I asked her then; I mean that was the only thing that could explain what was happening right now.

"Don't I wish." She said, again trying to make her was back to me. She stopped herself just then though and said, "I thought you wanted to." Oh I did want to, but she couldn't know that. "Don't you think I'm pretty?" She asked. I thought she was gorgeous.

"Rose, I don't know what's going on, but you need to get back to your room." You have no idea how hard it was for me to get those words out of my mouth. Instead of doing what I said though she moved toward me again. I grabbed her wrists to keep her from getting any closer and that was when it happened. I couldn't control myself anymore. I wanted her so bad. I let go of her wrists and slip my hands up her arms, slowly. Looking at her the entire time like she was the only person in the world and she was looking at me exactly the same way and that made me ecstatic.

I slid my left hand behind her neck then and wrapped her hair around it, tipping her face up towards mine. Then, just barely, I brushed my lips against hers. Holy crap.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked me again.

"I think you're beautiful." I told her.

"Beautiful?"

"You are so beautiful it hurts me sometimes." I said. I brought my lips back to hers then and started kissing her. As I was kissing her I slid my hands down to the hem of her dress and gathered it up then started sliding it up her body and finally pulling it over her head. Wow. She. Is. Amazing.

"You…you got rid of that dress fast. I thought you liked it." She said breathing heavily.

"I do like it. I love it." I said just as breathlessly and then I picked her up and carried her over to my bed.

**Okay so we r finally here pple!! LOL. Okay so this fanfic is near finished, but I will start on Frost Bite after I finish this so I will not be leaving Dimitri's mind for a while yay! And I need more reviews pple so you know what you BETTER do…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!;-] **


	17. Chapter 17

**Heyy every1 I haven't updated this in a while, sorry, but lucky for you I am going to start focusing more on my Dimitri stories because I am getting more feedback on this than I am my other fanfic that I am working on so I feel more inclined to give you more material than them, so I hope you like this chapter. You know what to do…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!;-]**

Kissing Rose like this was amazing. I have wanted to be with her for so long—dreamt about it even—but to actually have her like this for real was more amazing than I ever could have thought. I never wanted to stop kissing her, I just wanted to stay in this moment forever. I had no clue what was making me act like this because even with the feelings that I have for her and the close proximity we have had the last couple of months I have never even come close to taking advantage of her like this. And that was exactly what I was doing—taking advantage of her, but at the moment I really couldn't care less. All I cared about was the fact that I was kissing her and it was great and the fact that she was kissing me back just as enthusiastically.

"Did you really kill six Strigoi?" Rose asked as I kissed her neck. I nodded, "Wow." She said then

"Don't worry; you'll have a lot more than me someday." I told her.

"Do you feel guilty about it?"

"Hmm?" I asked, it was kind of hard for me to focus on the conversation, what with her lying on top of me pretty much naked.

"Killing them. You said in the van that it was the right thing to do, but it still bothers you. It's why you go to church, isn't it? I see you there, but you aren't really into the services." She explained. How she figured all of these things out about me was beyond me, but she did and honestly, I kind of like that there is one person in the world who can do that to me. I especially like that it is her.

"How do you know these things?" I asked, speaking my thoughts. "I'm not guilty exactly…just sad sometimes. All of them used to be human, Dhampir or Moroi. It's a waste, that's all, but as I said before, it's something we have to do. Sometimes it bothers me and the chapel is a good place to think about those kinds of things. Sometimes I find peace there, but not often. I find more peace with you." I told her, rolling her off me so that I was hovering over her.

I started kissing her again and something flickered in her eyes. Decision. I smiled and slipped my hands behind her neck to take off the necklace that Victor Dashkov had given her. Just as I set the necklace on my bedside table it was like a slap in the face. Oh snap! What the fuck just happened? No matter how much I wanted to I should NOT be about to have sex with my student—shouldn't even be thinking about it—how the hell did I let this go so far. I need Jesus or at least therapy, holy shit.

"What happened?" I asked Rose, like she would know. Oh, God.

"I—I don't know." She stammered.

I thought for a few moments. Why the sudden change in the intensity? What changed? All I did was take off the… The necklace! That has to be it, but how? What would a necklace have to do with this? I reached over and picked up the necklace, suddenly all I wanted to do was kiss my Roza. I leaned in towards her again, but she started talking and stopped me.

"Lissa. I have to tell you something about Lissa, but I can't…remember…I feel so strange." She whispered.

"I know." I said, wresting my cheek on her forehead, "There's something…something here. This necklace, that's the one Prince Victor gave you?" I asked her, knowing for sure now that it was the necklace causing me to lose control like this. She nodded in answer.

O reluctantly got up from the bed then, taking the necklace with me.

"What are you doing? Come back…" Rose said, slightly frantic. I wanted to go back and just take her in my arms and kiss her badly, but I couldn't. No matter how right this felt, it was even more wrong. This couldn't go any further. It shouldn't have gotten this far to begin with.

I went to the window and threw the necklace out the window. There was a charm in it, it's what made up behave so…aggressively let's say. It would ware off soon though, so I will have to make sure I get it sometime…just in case Rose wants it back later. I don't really think she will though.

"What are you going to—?" Rose started to ask as I threw the necklace. "No! Do you know how much that must have--?" She cut herself off feeling the same thing I did. All the attraction was gone, okay not all of it, but the passion and intensity between us that was making us act like that was gone.

"Lissa!" Rose gasped out then, "Someone took her! They knocked Christian out in the attic of the church and kidnapped Lissa. Oh my God, something could have happened to her and Christian could be dead, they hit him in the head." She blurted out almost all in one breath.

At that I jumped into action. I got dressed and threw Rose her dress and one of my hoody's to wear over the dress. Then we left to find Alberta and some other guardians. How could someone have gotten onto campus and taken the princess?

**Mk, so this is short, but it will have to do because I am having back problems from an injury I got during gymnastics and I can't sit at my computer very long because it hurts really bad. So instead of doing a long chapter I will do a couple of short ones instead. I hope you all don't mind. You know what to do…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!;-] **


	18. Chapter 18

**Holy crap it has been forever since I last updated, I am so sorry guys. I've had a lot of state testing going on and I have been thinking about an essay I have to write to be eligible to take and English honors course next year, but I'm back so be happy lol. You know what to do…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!;-]**

Once we found everyone and told them the news it was complete and utter chaos. For all the training we had as kids on how to keep a poker face on during situations like this most of us weren't doing a very good job of it. The fact that Strigoi had been able to get on campus with all of our wards let alone kidnap the last Dragomir princess was pretty damn shocking to say the least.

Just then Christian staggered in with the help of two guardians and oh man had he taken a beating. His hair had blood all through it. It was amazing that he wasn't still unconscious.

"How many Strigoi were there." Wes asked Rose, I had been wondering the same thing.

"How in there world did they get in?" Another guardian wondered aloud, but I didn't notice who it was.

"Wh-? There weren't any Strigoi." Rose said.

_WHAT?_ That was all that I could think.

"Who else would have taken her? You must have seen it wrong through the…vision." Kirova said. Was she really so up her own butt that she wouldn't believe Rose at a time like this? It shocked me that Strigoi took Lissa, but I believed Rose.

"No. I'm positive. It was…they were…guardians." Rose said then. Wow!

"She's right." Christian mumbled. "Guardians."

"That's impossible." I heard Yuri say.

"They weren't school guardians." Rose went on. I could see irritation flick through her eyes then. "Will you guys get moving? She's getting further away!" She nearly shouted. She was right though, if we wanted to get to her before anything happened to her we needed to get moving…now!

"You're saying a group of privately retained guardians came in and kidnapped her?" Kirova asked, sounding like she thought Rose was lying to us. Wow, she really is that far up her butt.

"Yes," Rose said, really getting ticked off now. "They… They work for Victor Dashkov, they're his." She gasped after moment of silence on her part.

"Prince Victor Dashkov?" A guardian named Anya asked. What other Victor Dashkov was there that existed in her world? Apparently more than one.

"Please," Rose practically whined. "Do something; they're getting so far away. They're on… Eighty-three, headed south."

"Eighty-three already? How long ago did they leave? Why didn't you come sooner?" Yuri asked. Rose looked at my with an anxious look in her eyes. I had to come up with a lie to protect her.

"I compulsion spell," I started, still thinking. "A compulsion spell put into a necklace he gave her. It made her attack me." I finished. No one noticed it was a lie thank God.

"No one can use that compulsion. No one has done that in ages." And ladies and gentlemen, her head is still up her ass. Wow.

Instead of saying that I said this, "Well, someone did. By the time I restrained her and took the necklace, a lot of time had passed."

After that we actually started to do something productive. We split into two groups, one for each SUV. Oh and I might add that I actually had to convince people that we needed to take Rose with us. I would like to know how they had planned on finding Lissa without her help though. It probably would have been quite interesting, but could have resulted in Lissa being hurt and I wasn't planning on risking that.

"There really was a compulsion spell in the necklace," I explained to Rose on our way to the garage where the school kept all of their vehicles. "That part wasn't a lie, but the spell was actually a lust charm."

"Oh, well that explains a lot." Rose said. My face fell a little, I guess I had deluded myself into thinking that she could have feelings for me even remotely close to being the same as what I felt for her.

"Yes, it does." I agreed quietly. We reached the other guardians then and stopped talking about it.

We didn't talk after getting into the SUV either—well it didn't really matter since there were other people around us, but I didn't really want to talk to her just then anyways.

"They're still on eight-three, but their turn is coming. They aren't speeding; they don't want to get pulled over." Rose said.

My only response was a nod, but I looked over at her out of the corner of my eye. She noticed me, but I didn't look away. I wanted so bad to know exactly what she thought of all the things that happened between us just a while ago. Was it just a while ago? It seems like forever. I wanted to know what was had been going through her mind, what it all really meant to her, but at the same time I didn't want to know because I was afraid it would hurt. People may think I am this distant anti-social guy who doesn't really let feelings get to him, who doesn't get hurt, but I do and I think that Rose could hurt me the most. No scratch that, I know that she could hurt me more than anyone else in this world. I looked away then, back to the road.

"They're turning." Rose said suddenly. "I can't see the road, but I'll know when we're close."

And sure enough she pointed the road out about twenty minutes later. "There." Was all she said and I turned.

We drove in silence for a while after that. I didn't know if anyone but me could feel it, but there was a lot of tension in the silence. It seemed like Rose felt it, but I wasn't sure.

"They're turning again."

We just kept going further and further away from civilization. Where could Victor be taking her? What did he want with her?

"They're outside a small cabin," Rose said a few minutes later. "They're taking her—" Her words trailed off. I recognized this, she had slipped into Lissa's head completely.

Every time Rose was in this state she always looked so calm and serene and it was the same now even though this wasn't a serene predicament that we were in. I liked seeing that face on her and I wish that she could be like that on her own. Just then a bloodcurdling scream broke me out of my thoughts—and almost made me drive off the road. The scream had come from Rose's mouth and it scared the hell out of me because nothing was happening to her at least not that I could see. I started to pull off the road then.

"No, no! Keep going, we have to get there!" She yelled at me. I followed her directions.

"Rose, what's happening?" Alberta asked leaning forward from the seat behind Rose.

"They're torturing her," She started, sounding like she was about to cry, I looked over at her and could see the tears forming. "With air. This guy…Kenneth…he's making it press against her…into her head. The pressure's insane. It feels like my—her—skulls gonna explode." She finished and then started sobbing.

I looked at her out of the corner of my eye again and started driving even faster—if that was even possible. Not only did I want to get to Lissa quicker, but I would do anything to get that look of pain and those tears off of Rose's face and at the moment driving faster was all I could do and that _killed_ me. I _never_ wanted to see her like this _ever _again.

Finally we got there.

"No, Roza. You stay here." I said when Rose started to get out of the SUV we were in.

"The hell with that. I have to go help her." She said, determined. I couldn't let her go though, I couldn't bear it if she got hurt anymore.

I cupped her face with my hand then to get her to focus on me—and just for the sake of touching her beautiful face again—and said, "You have helped her. Your job is done, you did it well, but this isn't any place for you. She and I both need you to stay safe." With that she slumped back into her seat and I left with the rest of the guardians. We stared running and in a matter of minutes we were breaking down the door to the cabin that held Lissa and bastards that took her.

When we got through the door Alberta and I started searching the house while the other guardians handled Victor and his accomplices. We looked everywhere which didn't take long—it was a small cabin—but Lissa was nowhere to be found. There was however a cracked window, just open enough to allow Lissa to get out. Great, she's somewhere in the woods and it's daylight out. After what she already went through this will not be good.

"You go try to find her and I will stay here and help the others." I said to Alberta.

"Okay, she probably hasn't gotten very far."

"You're probably right, go." I said and she left.

I went back out to where everyone else was and saw Victor trying to escape through the front door while everyone was distracted. I went up and grabbed him. It wasn't hard—damn Moroi were weak.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" I asked. It was a rhetorical question and thank God he didn't grace it with an answer.

Soon after that we had everyone restrained and in an SUV with plenty of guardians watching them. Then Yuri and I went to go find Alberta and apparently I needed to find Rose too because she was no longer in the front seat of the SUV we came in. Damn, why couldn't she have listened to me just this once? Hopefully she was with Lissa.

She was. Yuri and I got to them just as Lissa started to drink from her. Christian Ozera had apparently managed to sneak along with us too because he was lying there on the ground in pretty bad shape. Almost dead. After Lissa finished drinking from Rose, she slumped over and Lissa bent over and started to heal Christian. I had never seen her do it before and it was amazing. Once she was done with him he was pretty much as good as new.

I picked up Rose off the ground and then we started to walk back to the rest of the guardians. Rose didn't look like she was in the best of shape either. Just looking at her made me want to kill Victor Dashkov, if it wasn't for him she wouldn't be like this right now. When we got back to the SUV's I sat Rose in her seat and buckled her in then raced over to my side, waited for everyone else to be ready and then floored it. Rose desperately needed medical attention and I wanted to get it for her as soon as possible.

Oh God, Roza baby, please be okay.

**Okay so I hoped you all liked that chapter. It has been soo long since I updated this and I am sooo beyond sorry for that. I hope this makes up for it. I will be finishing this in the next chapter and then I will start to Frost Bite and I also have another fanfic up my sleeve (it's a RoeaxAdrian one tho) but I'm not quite ready to start writing that yet because I am still coming up with the specifics. Anyways, you know what to do…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!;-]**

**Oh and what did you guys think of Spirit Bound? Don't leave any spoilers in the comment section (for those pple who haven't read it yet) but go ahead and PM me and tell me what you thought. Only one of my friends has read it so far so I need pple to talk about it with lol. I thought it was great, but there were so many twists and the ending left for a great final book. Dec. 7th can't wait. I am more excited for that than my b-day which is two days before that haha.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Heyy everyone! This is going to be the last chapter of Dimitri's Side and then I will start Dimitri's Side: Frost Bite. I know, it's not very original, but whatever lol. You know what to do…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!;-]**

Luckily Rose ended up being okay. She did need some blood transfusions and a lot of fluids put into her however, but it could have been worse. As soon as I found out that she would be fine I stayed in her room at the schools clinic for a few minutes and then didn't go back once. I wanted to, badly, but I figured I should start practicing staying away from her now that was I could get used to it. Okay I would never get used to it, but I would have to tolerate it, especially if she listens to me when I tell her that she needs to report what happened between us. I'll definitely get fired and could possibly be sent to jail if she listens to me—she never has before, but this is more serious.

When we got back Victor was also taken to a group of prison cells on the Academy's campus—great thing for a school right?—to be questioned and locked away until he went to a more appropriate prison at the Royal Court in Pennsylvania.

It turns out that his plans for this kidnapping had been going on for quite a while. He had his daughter Natalie rot the bench that Rose fell from after our shopping trip in hopes that Lissa would heal her after she got hurt. That scheme had apparently worked and was the reason she ended up not having a broken ankle. He was also the person having the dead animals planted in Lissa's room and bags. And as I already discovered he charmed the necklace he gave Rose, but that wasn't something they had to question him about. After the guardians questioning him were finished they locked him away to wait for some of the royal guards to arrive in a few days.

About four days after the kidnapping I ran into Rose at the gym. I had been avoiding her and I was pretty sure she knew it, but I just couldn't be around her. Not after everything that happened with us.

She froze when I started to walk past her to the door. I had every intention of exiting through that door without even acknowledging that she was even there, but I ended up stopping next to her. I needed to tell her that she needed to report what really happened between us when Lissa was taken. It killed me to say the words because I knew if she listened I wouldn't be able to ever see her again most likely, but the words had to be said.

"Rose…" I began. "You need to report what happened. With us." I specified. She looked shocked to hear those words come out of my mouth. Why, I don't know.

"I can't do that. They'll fire you, or worse." She said.

"They should fire me. What I did was wrong."

"You couldn't help it. It was the spell…" She let her words drift off.

"It doesn't matter. It was wrong, and stupid." I hated saying those words to her, but what I hated more was seeing the look of pain that flickered through eyes while they came out of my mouth. That pain confused me though; did she have feelings for me like what I feel for her?

"Look, it's not a big deal." She said quietly.

"It _is _a big deal! I took advantage of you."

"No, you didn't." She said. Aw man she was not making this any easier on me. I needed to take a different angle on this.

"Rose," I started. "I'm seven years older than you. In ten years, that won't mean so much, but for now, it's huge. I'm an adult; you're a child." She flinched at that.

"You didn't seem to think I was a child when you were all over me." Now it was my turn to flinch. Did she really need to say that? She was right of course, but still.

"Just because you body…" Awkwaard. "Well that doesn't make you an adult. We're in two very different places. I've been out in the world; I've been on my own. I've killed, Rose-_people, _not animals. And you…you're just starting out. Your life is about homework and clothes and dances."

"That's all you think I care about?" She asked.

"No, of course not. Not entirely, but its all part of your world. You're still growing up and figuring out who you are and what's important. You need to be with boys you own age." Okay I didn't want her to be with guys her own age—I wanted her with a certain twenty-four year old Russian named Dimitri—but I needed to say those words to her; they were true.

She didn't say anything to that. Who knew Rose Hathaway could be stunned into silence?

"Even if you choose not to tell, you need to understand that is _was_ a mistake. And it isn't going to happen again." No matter how much I want it to. I didn't say that last part out loud.

"Because you're too old for me? Because it isn't responsible?" She asked.

Thank God guardians are taught not to show their feelings on the face because if they weren't my expression would have ruined everything as I said these next words, "No. Because I'm just not interested in you that way." That was the biggest lie I have ever told, it was also the most painful. I was in love with her and telling her I wasn't just about killed me. It looked like it had hurt her too. The other day I promised myself I would never allow that look of absolute pain to cross her face, but her I was causing it myself. The look was only brief before she collected herself, but I still saw it.

"It only happened because of the spell. Do you understand?" I asked after she didn't say anything for a few moments. That was also a lie, obviously.

"Yeah, understood." She shrugged.

I left then thinking to myself, _I'm so sorry Roza, my baby._

I had hated the last man you hurt her like that, so why was I doing it myself? I guess is was because it's the right thing to do and I always have to do the right think I suppose. Even though right now all I wanted to do was run back to that gym as fast as possible and pull Rose into my arms, kiss her and never let go.

I went from the gym straight to my room. I wasn't needed around campus for a few hours, so I figured I would just go rest for a while and try to keep my mind off of Rose. That was going to be near impossible.

After a while of reading _Lonesome Dove_—if you could really call it reading, my mind kept drifting to Rose—I got a call from Alberta saying that I needed to meet her Mr. Nagy's classroom immediately. When I got there I saw him dead on the floor with a bit mark on his neck. According to the security footage Natalie Dashkov had been the last person to come in here or leave.

"Dimitri, she's probably going to the prison. Go!" Alberta said and with that I took off running.

When I got there I saw Rose slumped against the wall, looking about ready to pass out, with Natalie leaning over her and Victor nowhere in sight. When she heard me coming Natalie spun around and I could definitely detect red lining the outside of her eyes.

I went right up to her and immediately had to dodge an attack. She was quick and powerful, but so was I and I knew how to use that speed and power…she didn't. It still took me a few minutes to stake her and bring her down however, but once I got the chance I did it. Then I walked over to where Rose was. She desperately needed medical attention—again.

"Hey, Comrade," She muttered when I picked her up, "You were right about Strigoi." She said, her eyelids starting to droop down.

"Rose. Roza. Open your eyes. Don't do to sleep on me, not yet." I said frantically. I had never been this scared or worried for person in my life.

"Was he right?" She asked quietly.

"Who?" I whispered back.

"Victor…he said it couldn't have worked. The necklace." She was incoherent.

"What do you mean?" I asked her when she didn't continue.

"The spell. Victor said you had to want me…to care about me…for it to work. Did you? Did you want me?" She asked with a desperate tone in her voice. That killed me, I broke down and told her the truth. She could have asked me to do anything for her or tell anything to her right now and I wouldn't have thought twice about doing it for her.

"Yes, Roza. I did want you. I still do, I wish…we could be together." I told her honestly.

"Then why did you lie?"

We were at the clinic now. I was yelling for help so I didn't answer Rose's question. That was just an excuse though. If I answered Rose's question it would change everything. If I told her the honest answer in my head and let those feelings be known by her, I would never be able to pretend that I didn't love her ever again.

"Why did you lie?" She persisted and again I couldn't resist her.

"Because, we can't be together." I said, coming up with something less emotional than I had originally been thinking.

"Because of the age thing, right? Because you're my mentor?" She asked.

I wiped a tear that had escaped her eye off of her face with my fingertip and said, "That's part of it, but also…well, you and I will both be Lissa's guardians someday. I need to protect her at all costs. If a pack of Strigoi comes, I need to throw my body between them and her." I explained.

"I know that, of course that's what you'd have to do." She said, not understanding what I was getting at.

"No, if I let myself love you, I won't through myself in front of her. I'll throw myself in front of you." I said, finally getting it all out there. The medical team came then and took her out of my arms, but she just kept staring into my eyes until she couldn't see me anymore. And I stared right back.

On my way back to my room I started thinking about how I am the only person—other than Rose—to have met the person that I am totally completely irrevocably in love with, but not be able to be with her. Sure I know that she apparently does love me back, but does that really matter when I can't have her forever?

People say that it is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all, but what if you have loved, but you never got the chance to lose it?

People also say that is better to have nothing at all than to only have half of something. That I can agree with, but at the same time I would never want to change having Rose in my life. Maybe one day in a long long time there will be a way for us to be together and when that happens, I will never let her go.

**That's the end everyone. I hope to have the first chapter of Dimitri's Side: Frost Bite up within the next couple of days. I hope you like this. You know what to do…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!;-]**

**Here's a song that I think describes Rose and Dimitri in this book**

**_Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne_**

**_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_**

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (A/N I think this part is very RosexDimitri)__

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through****


	20. Frost Bite!

Heyy everyone! The first chapter of Dimitri's Side: Frost Bite is now up! Check it out! ;-]


	21. Author's Note

Okay so I haven't been on here in a LONG time, but I decided to come on today and see if there was anything new. I see I have a few new comments on this story and I would just like to say, Lily Rose you are a bitch and if you didn't like the story then why did you read 17 chapters of it? And Bri-Jo45, I don't think I made him a jerk and I'm not in love with him at all, he's actually one of my least favorite characters in the series. As for the rest of you who are fans of my stories, I'm deciding whether or not to do Shadow Kiss. I don't have a ton of time to do updates, like maybe not even weekly, but idk it's just something I've been thinking about lately.


End file.
